Feliz Dia de los Enamorados
by Erwerer
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda, y les traje como celebración del día de los enamorados esta serie de One Shots de Elsword. Problemas, dudas, secretos y mucho mas, todo girando en torno al tema que no convoca este día: El amor entre seres humanos.
1. Introduccion

**Erwer: Estoy escribiendo esto a las 00:14 de la noche, de este 14 de Febrero del años 2015. Y quiero desearles a todos un muy feliz día del Forever Alone :) ¿Por que día del forever alone? Porque tu no eres el que lo pasa bien en este día, y si lo pasas bien solo pueden haber 3 razones: **

**1.- Tienes pareja. **

**2.- Tienes amigos.**

**3.- Eres el amante que lo pasa bien el 14 de Febrero porque sabe que el 15 el/la niño/niña que te gusta le pondrá el gorro (engañar) a su pareja contigo.**

**Ara: (cara de pokerface) ¿Que clase de gente quiere escuchar esas palabras el día de los enamorados?**

**Erwer: No lo se para ser sinceros, pero no deja de ser mentira. Tu sabes que prefiero la verdad ante todo. **

**Ara: Muy cierto... **

**Erwer: Bueno... Quiero decir que todos los One shots son del mismo tema que he escrito, es decir, Elsword. Y hablando de Elsword, quisiera aprovechar esta ocasión para pedirles perdón si tengo un poco botado El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco, ya que no he escrito capítulos debido a que he estado preparando todos los one shots que publicare este 14 de Febrero. Pero tranquilos ya que como los one shots están listos (la gran mayoría) tendré tiempo para escribir el próximo capitulo el cual sera publicado en pocos días :) En fin... Ahora publicare el primero y quizás el segundo de los one shots los cuales debido a que como estamos en horario nocturno tendrán un poco de... "acción". Pero no son todos asi por lo que si no les gusta el drama que termina con una escena para adultos (los cuales sin importar su edad lo leen de todos modos por lo que no se si llamarlas escenas para adultos) puede esperar y leer el siguiente one shot. **

**Okey... Sin mas preámbulos, espero que les guste esta serie de mini historias. Pueden leerlas en solitario, con los hermanos, con la pareja, con los padres (ese no es tan recomendable por razones obvias), con los primos, con la vecinita, con el vecinito (1313). Y ahora si, fuera de toda broma que tengan todas las parejas un feliz día de los enamorados :) **

**CORRE VIDEO :)**


	2. Tu Eres Mio

**Erwer: Bueno, demos inicio a esta serie de One shots del dia de los enamorados. Este es el primero y la pareja principal es Elsword x Ara. **

**Elsword/Ara: ¿QUE?**

**Erwer: Dije anteriormente que me dare un paseo por todas las parejas posibles, y aun asi yo encuentro que me faltaron algunas ya sea por tiempo o porque en mi apreciacion no me gusta esa pareja. Y si a usted, lector, le gustaba esa pareja... Lo siento u_u Bueno... sin mas preambulos... Corre Video.**

/

_Sinopsis:_

_"-Mi intención no es secuestrarte para pedir dinero, torturarte, mucho menos matarte... ¿Que no entiendes que si te dejo ir ya no vas a querer estar conmigo? No permitiré que nadie se interponga en mi camino, tu eres mio... Mio... ¡MIO!- Nadie se imagino que seria capaz de hacer tal cosa solo por amor, pero las cosas ya fueron muy lejos. Es necesario detenerla, trabajo que solo puede llevar a cabo un caballero del Reino de Velder de radiante cabello rojo."_

Clases: (solo se darán las clases de la pareja principal, las demás saldrán aleatoriamente o nos las pondré por participación, y para que ustedes mismos sean participes de la historia y escojan ustedes las clases de los personajes que van apareciendo).

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Elsword: Lord Knight

Los rayos de sol indican la llegada de una nueva mañana, llegando a través de la ventana a los cerrados ojos de un muchacho de cabello rojo. Tras abrirlos finalmente nota dentro de su somnolencia una segunda presencia en su cama, y guiándose por el tacto puede sentir unos suaves cabellos que parecen no tener fin mientras estira el brazo para saber el largo de este, siente algo de piel que se imagina es el hombro de su acompañante, es suave y hay algo que parece ser un tirante en el, bajando un poco mas toca algo desconocido para el, es suave y redondo, pero no es solo uno... Hay dos...

"¿Que es esto?" Dice recobrando la conciencia poco a poco, y al estar completamente dentro de sus cinco sentidos se percata de que no esta en su cuarto, sino en el de su compañera de largo cabello negro, Ara. A su vez, se trata de ella la que esta acostada a su lado en la misma cama aun durmiendo plácidamente. _'Acaso... Lo que acabo de tocar son su... ¿Pechos?'_ Piensa al mismo tiempo que ve como la chica va despertando poco a poco.

"Buenos días, Elsword." Dice sentada en su cama con una mano apoyada en la almohada y la otra aclarando su visión, posición que daba una muy agradable vista a los ojos del chico si se trata de mostrar determinadas partes del cuerpo. El chico aun sorprendido no sabe si decir algún tipo de palabra, después ambos se miran fijamente y la distraída muchacha atina a decir. "¿Q-Que haces en mi cama?" Dice tapando su busto con sus brazos. "Acaso... Trataste de hacerme-"

"En primer lugar no te hice ni trate de hacerte nada." Interrumpe Elsword. "En segundo lugar no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de por que estoy en tu cama, yo recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en mi propio cuarto." Una ruidosa discusión mañanera despierta a todos los demás ocupantes del hogar, haciendo que todos tomen como punto de reunión la habitación de Ara. Rena se acerca a la puerta y haciéndose un espacio para pasar grita:

"¡ELSWORD, AISHA! ¿ACASO NO PUEDEN INICIAR UN DÍA SIN PONERSE A PELEAR?" Grita muy furiosa.

"Ammm... Rena, yo estoy aquí." Dice Aisha dando una incomoda sonrisa y haciendo una seña con su mano. Todos entonces ponen mayor atención a la situación en la que se encuentran, y logran darse cuenta que quien esta tomando papel como figura femenina que discute con Elword no se trata de la maga, sino de Ara. "Esto si que es nuevo." Comenta la maga.

"Inusual." Rena.

"Extraño." Raven.

"Sabia que era un pervertido." Eve.

"Raro." Chung. Tras explicarle Elsword a los demás el malentendido y revelar que el recuerda haberse dormido en su propio cuarto, todos se retiran para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Ara por su parte se queda un rato mas en su habitación y cierra la puerta diciendo que se cambiara de ropa.

"Elsword aun tiene mucho que aprender sobre como tocar a una dama." Dice la lanzera al aire. Dando un paseo por sus memorias, recuerda la cantidad exacta que puso de somnífero en el vaso que le dio al muchacho antes de llevárselo a su cuarto. El se encontraba tirado en su cama completamente agotado después de un duro día de entrenamiento. ¿Y que mejor para el cansancio que un vaso de agua? El no discutió sobre si recibirlo o no ya que confía plenamente en su compañera, por lo que al ingerir el contenido el vaso callo a la cama junto con el cuerpo del chico. La sonrisa de la muchacha indicaban el éxito de su plan, y tras taparlo con las sabanas esperó pacientemente a que sus compañeros estuvieran dormidos para llevarlo a su habitación. Dentro de ella, lo acostó en su cama y aprovecho el sueño pesado que causo el somnífero para recorrer su cuerpo completo con sus manos. El pectoral del muchacho junto con su trabajado abdomen eran algo que le ponía la piel de gallina, al igual que con el simple hecho de imaginarse el ser abrazada por sus brazos la hacían suspirar ruidosamente. Pero no podía hacer mucho ruido, así que dejando la parte inferior de su cuerpo para mas adelante tomo lugar a su lado pasando su mano por su cuello y dándole un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla. "Sera mejor que me prepare, si mi calculo fue correcto... Hoy por fin sera el día." Dice antes de juntarse con sus compañeros en el comedor.

Tras terminado el desayuno sin mayor complicación ni interrogante, era el momento de distribuirse las tareas del hogar. Como son siete, siempre van en duplas dejando solo a uno con la tarea menos energética pero si la mas desagradable de todas, y me refiero a: Lavar los baños. Como todos son adultos, eligieron la manera mas madura para repartirse las tareas.

"Piedra... Papel... ¡Tijera!" Divididos en dos grupos, uno de tres y otro de cuatro, dependiendo de quienes sean los ganadores de cada grupo estos eligen una de las tareas y trabajan juntos en esta, dejando al perdedor la ultima tarea ya mencionada. Las primeras en ganar fueron Aisha y Rena, las cuales se encargaran de la limpieza del hogar. Los siguientes fueron Chung y Eve, eligiendo como tarea el aseo de armamento en el campo de entrenamiento debido a que Eve tenia ganas de salir de la casa pero no era de su interes caminar por toda la villa haciendo compras. Esa tarea fue dejada para los otros dos ganadores: Ara y Elsword, mientras que Raven se encargará de la limpieza de los baños. Una escondida sonrisa perversa se dirige a la puerta al mismo tiempo que su compañero de cabello rojo. Camino al mercado, el silencio predomina la mayor parte del camino y la chica de cabello negro puede ver como su compañero camina con rostro despreocupado y desinteresado, por lo que es necesario que haga algo.

"Elsword." Dice para iniciar una conversación. La mirada del muchacho apunta en dirección de la chica la cual comienza a hablarle. "Lamento el malentendido de hoy en la mañana. Me sorprendí un poco al verte en mi cama que llegue a pensar que te metiste dentro para hacer algo pervertido, pero como dijiste que no sabias el por que estabas ahí admito que fue un error el haber pensado eso. Lo siento..." Obviamente todo lo que dijo la chica es una mentira. Elsword por su parte se toma un pequeño lapso de tiempo para pensar las palabras que dirá, cosa que no hace muy a menudo.

"No tienes por que pedir perdón. Cualquier chica pensaría eso en medio de esa situación, pero ya explique que no fue mi culpa y tu creíste en mi palabra así que no hay que darle mas vueltas al asunto. ¿Ta parece?" Dice Elsword sonriendo a su compañera. La sonrisa del muchacho provocan un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Ara debido a que no era típico en él sonreír para los demás. Ademas, si había algo que le gustaba mas que su cuerpo era su actitud. Ara ha estado mucho tiempo enamorada de Elsword, pero al ver que pasaba mas tiempo con Aisha pensó que sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos. Pero ella no quería perder a alguien preciado una vez mas como ocurrió con su hermano Aren, quiere a Elsword para ella, y si es necesario que cambie su suave y delicada personalidad, sera capaz de hacer lo que sea por el... Incluso secuestrarlo. "¿Te parece si vamos por un helado después de las compras? Para olvidar los rencores."

"Tu dices... ¿Como una cita?" Pregunta la chica algo emocionada.

"S-Si tu quieres verlo así." Elsword no tenia la intención de que sonara como si la estuviera invitando a una cita, pero al verla fijamente le es imposible no querer tener una cita con ella. El encuentra muy hermosa a Ara, tanto física como psicologicamente, pero teme que lo que el quiere no sea de agrado para ella, así que decidido a callar hasta que llegue el momento ocultara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Terminadas las compras, fueron a la heladería por sus helados. Elsword pidió helado de chocolate y Ara pidió sabor de piña. Curioso fue el momento en que a Ara le quedo algo de helado en su rostro, ya que debido al color Elsword pensó que pudo haberse tratado de una especie de fluido masculino, y pensamientos no muy dignos de un caballero pasaron por su mente.

"¿Pasa algo, Els? Tu cara esta roja." El chico trata de mantener la calma, y usando su dedo retira el resto de helado del rostro de su compañera y se lo da en su boca. "Gra-Gracias." Ara esperaba que su plan terminara con Elsword quitando el resto de helado con su lengua, pero no contó con los nervios del muchacho y con su no muchas veces visible caballerismo. Los sentimientos de Ara en si estaban un poco... Muy revueltos. Le encantaba la personalidad de Elsword, pero le gustaría que fuera un poco mas desvergonzado, a su vez para perder la vergüenza ella y así atreverse a hacer mas cosas.

"Tenemos que volver." Dice Elsword. Ara asiente y emprenden camino de vuelta al hogar.

Cuando llegan a el pueden ver que sus compañeros aun están moviendo algunas cosas y limpiando muebles, con la excepción de Eve y Chung los cuales habían acabado pocos minutos antes de la llegada de sus ambos.

"Que bueno que llegas, Els. ¿Crees poder ayudarme con todo esto?" Dice Aisha señalando unas cajas las cuales son mas pesadas de lo que ella puede levantar. El chico de mala gana atiende las instrucciones de la maga, provocando en el pecho de Ara una negativa molestia. De pronto, Aisha da una pequeña risa haciendo que Elsword la vea raro. "Tienes una mancha de helado en tu rostro, bobo. Déjame ayudarte." Aisha con un pequeño pañuelo limpia el rostro del muchacho el cual no parece estar para nada cómodo. Ara muerde su labio furiosa por la escena que acaba de apreciar. "¿Como se dice?" Pregunta sonriendo.

"Pude haberlo hecho por mi cuenta." Responde Elsword.

"Hmf. No hay de que. Muy bien, sube esas cosas al entre techo yo llevare lo demás."

Las horas pasan y tanto la limpieza como el almuerzo ya habían concluido. El resto de la tarde todos lo ocupan en hacer una que otra cosa de su propio interés, Aisha se preocupa de leer libros, Eve ayuda a Raven con algunas modificaciones de su brazo Nasod, Chung los acompaña limpiando sus cañones plateados, y Rena comienza los preparativos para la cena. En cuanto a Elsword, hace lo que todos los días, toma su espada y se dirige al campo de entrenamiento. El no se imagina que esta siendo observado desde una ventana por unos ojos dorados pertenecientes a una chica de cabello negro que sostiene en su mano derecha un vaso con agua y en la otra una extra a pastilla.

_'¿Sera correcto que haga esto?'_ Piensa la muchacha._ 'Aun tengo tiempo de retractarme, pero...'_ "Lo deseo demaciado como para dejar escapar esta oportunidad." Dice para si misma poniendo finalmente la pastilla dentro del vaso con agua, la cual se disuelve como si fuera una pastilla para el acido estomacal. La muchacha la observa con una tierna sonrisa, la cual poco a poco se amplia llegando a ser no tan tierna a la vista.

Con el vaso de agua en la mano, sale de la casa y se dirige al campo de entrenamiento para encontrarse con su compañero de cabello rojo. Su camiseta ya se encuentra algo sudada y en su frente se divisan pequeñas gotas las cuales limpia con su mano y dirigir la mirada una vez mas al tronco con rostro de mono que utiliza a diario, y a su vez ha tenido que cambiar en muchas ocasiones. Escuchando unos pasos aparte de los suyos, quita la mirada unos segundos de su_ 'enemigo'_ para ver que su compañera de cabello negro se dirige hacia el.

"¿Ara? ¿Vienes a entrenar conmigo?" Pregunta el muchacho.

"No. Te vi entrenar desde mi ventana y pensé que debes estar algo cansado. Por lo que... Te traje un vaso de agua." Dice simulando nervios.

"Cielos... Muchas gracias. Me hacia algo de falta." Con una gran sonrisa la muchacha ve como Elsword se toma el agua de un solo sorbo. "De verdad necesitaba esto. Ahora si tengo mas energías para continuar entrenando." Dice el chico muy animado.

_'Que extraño, se supone que ya debería estar en el suelo.'_ Piensa Ara. Una vez mas Elsword toma posicion para atacar al pedazo de madera, pero antes de impatar su espada contra el, cae al suelo de lleno. _'Mucho mejor...'_

En cuanto al muchacho, a medida se acercaba al tronco su visión comenzó a nublarse hasta que esta paso a ser toda negra. Sus músculos se sintieron pesados y sintió como si su espada fuera hecha de plomo, afortunadamente no calló sobre ella al momento de soltarla. En un sueño, sintió como si estuviera siendo trasladado del campo de entrenamiento por una figura completamente negra, sintió como su torso era desnudado quedando solo con el pantalon y los zapatos puestos, y también como el sudor de su frente era secado por una suave y refrescante mano. Al abrir por fin los ojos, se vio sentado en una silla, atado de pies y manos y de la misma forma que había quedado en su sueño.

"¿Que es esto? ¿Donde estoy?" Un dolor de cabeza llega a su mente cuando intenta recordar lo ocurrido anteriormente. "Si mal no recuerdo... Ara me ofreció un vaso con agua, y después de eso desperté aquí. ¿Habré sido drogado por Ara? No... Eso no es posible."

"Es exactamente lo que tu dices, Els." El chico escucha una voz femenina a la cercanía, y levantando la vista puede ver a Ara con una camiseta de tirantes anaranjada y un pantalón corto de tela negra.

"Ara... ¿Que estas haciendo? Sácame de aquí." Suplica Elsword tratando de sacarse las amarras.

"Me temo que es imposible que lo haga." Dice acercándose al muchacho. "¿Que acaso no te das cuenta que la que te trajo aquí soy yo? Estuve planeando mucho tiempo esto como para dejarte ir así como así. Ademas..." Ara había llegado al muchacho y tras ver fijamente sus ojos le da un suave beso en los labios. "Si te suelto no volverás a verme con los mismos ojos, y no me amaras como te amo yo."

"Con eso... Quieres decir que tu-"

"Si... Te amo, Elsword. Mas de lo que crees y con la suficiente demencia como para traerte aquí, lejos de la vista de las otras chicas que pueden separarte de mi." Nuevamente se acerca a él y le da un nuevo beso, esta vez sentándose sobre el y poniendo sus piernas alrededor del tronco del muchacho.

"Ara... Por favor, déjame habla-" Esta vez no era necesario tapar su boca para que no hablara, sino que le dio un pequeño mordisco en su cuello provocando un ruidoso suspiro. Las manos de la chica comenzaron a pasearse por todo el torso desnudo de Elsword, mientras que con su lengua mojaba la piel del muchacho.

"¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo, Els?" Pregunta Ara. Elsword por su parte no quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba, mas de lo que podía soportar. "Responde..." Dice con tono lujurioso muy cerca de su oído. El muchacho asiente. "Así me gusta..." Nuevamente junta su boca con la de el esta vez jugando con su lengua.

"Ara... Entiendo por que haces esto pero..." Las acciones de la muchacha dificultaban el habla de su compañero, no quería que hablara, lo había deseado mucho tiempo como para dejarlo. "Sigo sin entender el por que..."

En otro lado del mapa, todos comenzaron a preocuparse porque tras el tercer llamado a cenar ni Ara ni Elsword habían aparecido en el comedor. Buscaron por todos los lados de la vivienda, pero no había ni una sola pista ni vista de ninguno de los dos. Era necesario ir a buscarlos al exterior, por lo que todos tomaron sus armas en cualquier caso y salieron en su búsqueda, con la diferencia de Aisha la cual se quedaría en caso que lleguen a aparecer por cuenta propia.

"¿Donde habrán ido estas ratas pervertidas?" Pregunta Aisha al aire.

De vuelta al lugar en donde tienen encerrado a Elsword, nadie se imagina que están mas cerca de lo que creen ya que se trata de un cuarto secreto que Ara encontró buscando en solitario, y tras pensar que era el lugar perfecto para traer a su amado lo guardo para usos personales.

"Ara... Por favor escúchame..." Los intentos por hablar del muchacho son inútiles, nada puede detener a su compañera la cual se encontraba besando su espalda mientras pasaba las manos por su torso, bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a su pantalón.

"Tal parece que si te gusta lo que hago." Dice con tono lujurioso la muchacha.

"Nunca dije lo contrario, pero por favor escúchame."

"¿Para que? Para que me pidas que te suelte y apenas lo haga salgas corriendo de mi vista dejándome sola aquí? Acaso... ¿Mi amor no es suficiente para hacerte feliz?" Elsword dejo de escuchar gemidos y en vez de escuchó sollozos. "Tu eres mio y solo mio... No te regalare a nadie, y si no te quedas quieto voy a-"

"¡YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, ARA!" Grita finalmente Elsword. Ara detiene sus acciones y tras darse vuelta encara una vez mas al muchacho. El puede ver que la camiseta de tirantes ya no estaba en su lugar, pudiendo ver la perfección de los pechos desnudos de Ara, junto con su pantalón a medio abrir dejando a relucir su ropa interior de color anaranjado.

"Repite lo que acabas de decir." Dice Ara.

"Solo si me desatas." La muchacha hace caso a las palabras de su amado el cual tras desatarlo, violentamente toma sus hombros y la empuja al helado suelo. "Justo como acabo de decir... Yo también te amo, Ara." Dice muy cerca de su oído tal y como ella lo hizo hace pocos minutos. Un nuevo y delicado beso se hace presente en la habitación, esta vez con el consentimiento de ambos lados. Ara cierra los ojos a modo de entrega para el chico, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Elsword se dirigen a los pechos de Ara. La pelinegra comienza a dar leves gemidos mientras su compañero da un masaje en su busto y con la otra mano viaja por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, soltando la muchacha un gemido un poco mas fuerte cuando Elsword posa sus dedos. "¿Estas segura de esto, Ara?" Pregunta el chico.

"S-Si... No es como si en mis planes no hubiera tomado en cuenta que haríamos esto. Solo que pensé que iba a ser necesario mantenerte en esa silla." Ara suelta un nuevo gemido al momento en que Elsword comienza a mover los dedos, buscando tener contacto directo con su intimidad hasta lograrlo.

"Si quieres puedo volver a sentarme en la silla. De todos modos..." Elsword toma la mano de Ara y la guía hasta su propia entrepierna. Ara logra sentir una vez mas esa dureza, comenzando a sudar con el contacto. "Ambos estamos listos." Ara asiente y tras desnudarse completamente Elsword vuelve a sentarse en la silla. Ara ve con un poco de miedo la intimidad del muchacho, pero no es algo que no desee, ella verdaderamente desea tenerlo dentro. Tomando posición sobre el, lentamente baja su cuerpo hasta dar un leve gemido con el primer contacto, siendo el siguiente mas fuerte hasta que Elsword se encuentra dentro de Ara. "¿Te duele?"

"S-Si... Pero aun así... Continua..." Elsword con un poco de dificultad debido a la silla comienza a moverse, escuchando con cada estocada los locos gemidos de la pelinegra. Ara también comienza a moverse, logrando una profundidad mayor. "Elsword..." Ya la chica estaba llegando a su limite pero el muchacho no tenia intenciones de detenerse tan pronto, por lo que tomándola en sus brazos la lleva al suelo para seguir con el acto. Ara siente la constante estimulación del chico, guiándola lentamente hasta la locura de querer gritar. "Hazlo Els... Te lo suplico..."

"Ara..." Ambos impulsos se vuelve uno y los dos llegan a su limite. Mientras el muchacho se vacía completamente dentro de ella, Ara siente algo cálido que va aumentando en cantidad en su interior. No es nada desagradable, de ser por ella quisiera que continuara vaciándose en su interior hasta que este se rebalse por completo.

Una sabana que Ara habia llevado antes de traer a Elsword a dicho cuarto cubre ambos cuerpos cansados. Chico y chica se miran con una sonrisa y Ara es la primera en acariciar el rostro del muchacho.

"Dilo una vez mas, Els."

"Te amo, Ara. A ti, y solo a ti." La chica se sonroja alegre. De pronto, ambos escuchan una puerta abrirse, y al dirigir la mirada al origen del ruido pueden ver que Aisha se encuentra paralizada viendo a la pareja tapada con la sabana.

"Y-Yo... ¡LOS ESTÁBAMOS BUSCANDO COMO LOCOS, PAR DE PERVERTIDOS!" Grita la maga furiosa. "¿Que es este lugar? Tuve que caer de un lugar muy alto para llegar acá y encontrarme con esta escena. ¿Alguno puede darme una explicación?" Ambos se miran y Elsword se adelanta a hablar.

"¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?" Ara lo mira enojada al igual que Aisha.

"¡P-P-PERVERTIDO!"

/

**Erwer: Fin del primer One Shot. **

**Ara: Pensé que ser tu favorita implica que no me pondrías en una escena así...**

**Elsword: Yo no le veo lo malo. **

**Aisha: (lo golpea fuertemente)**

**Erwer: Bueno... Espero les haya gustado y se que la parte de Lemon no fue tan larga ni intensa, pero quería poner mas énfasis en la sorpresa de Ara al enterarse que Elsword también estaba enamorado de ella. Pero esto aun no ha terminado, faltan mas One Shots los cuales seran publicados poco a poco, incluso puede que publique algunos despues del 14 asi que hay historias para un buen rato. **

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente One Shot :)**


	3. Una nueva vida

**Erwer: Bueno... Siguiendo con los One Shots, es hora de darle una oportunidad a los reyes del Elgang. Chung, príncipe de Hamel, y Eve, reina de los Nasods. **

**Chung: Gracias, gracias. No mas aplausos. Todos son muy amables. **

**Erwer: Eve... **

**Eve: Muy bien. (le da una salvaje bofetada)**

**Erwer: Perfecto. Ahora sin mas preámbulos... Corre video.**

/

_Sinopsis:_

_"Ser un robot implica no tener ningún tipo de sentimiento alguno. Ella es una maquina hecha para la batalla, y tras completar el programa NÉMESIS es imposible que pueda sentir compasión por sus enemigos. Pero hay una persona a la cual le es imposible atacar... Su propio creador. Ella nunca pensó que la muerte estaba en sus planes, y si es necesario que ella haga el trabajo sucio para no tener que tomar esa fatal decisión... Atacara a quien sea necesario."_

Clases:

Eve: Code Exotic - Code Nemesis

Chung: Deadly Chaser

"Y... El programa Exotic esta... LISTO." Dice un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes mientras un monitor ilumina su rostro. Tras apretar un botón, una capsula ubicada al lado del computador comienza a abrir sus puertas dejando al descubierto una figura femenina. Sus parpados al abrirse muestran un par de ojos color ámbar, una esfera azul ubicada en su frente brilla con la intensidad de la luz y su largo cabello plateado se mueve gracias al vapor que poco a poco se va disipando. "Puedes salir ya, Eve."

"Si, señor Seiker." La figura semi humana da unos cuantos pasos mostrándose en su totalidad a los ojos de su creador.

"Te he dicho que no me sigas llamando así, ahora soy solo Chung... ¿Te sientes diferente?" Pregunta el científico.

"Un poco. Mi cuerpo se siente mas ligero, mis sentidos mas agudos, y a mi base de datos se han agregado habilidades que no tenia antes de entrar en esa capsula. ¿Usted hizo esto por mi?" El muchacho solo asiente mientras sonríe. "¿Por que? Teniendo muchos otros planes que podrían ser mas exitosos que yo enfoco la mayoría de su tiempo en mi creación y optimización. ¿Por que soy yo su prioridad?" Pregunta curiosa.

"La respuesta esta en la misma pregunta que acabas de hacer, Eve." Responde. "El hecho de que sientas curiosidad es porque estas adaptada para tener sensaciones que un robot común y corriente no tendría. Ademas... Tu sabes que antes de conocernos eras completamente humana. ¿No es así?" Ella asiente sin cambiar su expresión seria.

**_Flashback..._**

"Tienes que hacerte cargo de ella de ahora en adelante." Dice un hombre desconocido a Chung mientras observa a una pequeña chica de ojos dorados.

"¿Por que tengo que hacerme cargo yo de ella? Conoces a la familia Seiker... SON TODOS UNOS ASESINOS."

"Y por esa misma razón quiero que este contigo. Lugar mas seguro en la tierra no va a tener. Tu eres de esa familia, si esta bajo tu protección estará bajo la protección de todos." Dice con insistencia.

_'Quisiera que sus palabras fueran ciertas.'_ Piensa mientras mantiene sus ojos en la inocente sonrisa de la chica.

Años después de esa conversación, llego a los oídos de la familia de muchacho que la chica tenia una especie de don que se encontraba en lo mas profundo de su cabeza, y si este evolucionaba destruiría por completo la sociedad que la familia Seiker se esmero tanto en construir. Por lo que una tranquila tarde de primavera, mientras Chung y Eve tomaban tranquilos una taza de té, se escucho un disparo, y el asesino pedazo de plata atravesó de lleno el cráneo de la ya no tan pequeña muchacha. Al ver de quien se trataba, el científico quedo pasmado al ver que se trataba de su propio padre el cual había efectuado el disparo.

"Lo hago por el bien de nuestra familia, Chung. No sabes lo que esa chica pudo haber hecho estando con vida." Dice el autoritario hombre.

"Aun sigue con vida, padre." Responde mientras ve la acelerada respiración de Eve. "Y tu sabes que con mis conocimientos puedo hacer que viva."

"Si osas a cometer ese acto, ten por seguro que ya no seras parte de esta familia. Y si te llegamos a encontrar no tendremos mas opción que poner fin a tu vida." El chico, tras escuchar a su padre toma en brazos a la muchacha.

"Correré el riesgo..."

_**Fin del Flashback...**_

"El hecho de que no seas completamente una maquina hace necesario el hecho que requieras mas tiempo. Una maquina es posible dejarla botada por un tiempo, puesto que cuando vuelves a encontrarte con ella esta se encuentra exactamente igual. En cambio tu Eve... ¿Te gustaría que te dejara botada y continuara días, semanas, meses, incluso años después con tu procedimiento?" La semi humana niega con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión seria. "¿Ves? Ahí esta la diferencia. Ademas... Ya había comenzado a tomarte algo de cariño." Dice Chung sonriendo y acariciando su cabello. La acción del muchacho provoca una calidez en su pecho la cual es acompañada por un sentimiento de felicidad. Aun así, no sonríe ni muestra algún indicio de dicho sentimiento. "Muy bien, es hora de probar lo ultimo que he instalado en tu programa." La chica asiente, y tras vestirse sigue a su creador a un campo subterráneo en el cual se encuentran jaulas de distintas formas y tamaños. Chung saca un control remoto de su bolsillo y lo apunta hacia una de las jaulas de menor tamaño.

"¿No esperara en la sala de control como otras veces?" Pregunta Eve.

"La idea de el programa Exotic es convertirte en un arma, Eve. Así que no es necesario tomar protección alguna. Se que fuiste una persona pacifica cuando aun no eras una maquina, pero si algo llega a ocurrirme entonces no voy a dejarte sola sin poder defenderte."

"No tengo recuerdo alguno sobre mi pasado humano. Solo lo tengo a usted, y haré todo por usted."

"Me gusta esa actitud." Dice y finalmente aprieta el botón. Una de las jaulas se abre dejando en libertad cuatro prototipos mecanizados de quien fue llamado alguna vez: El Caballero Cuervo. Todos portan una cuchilla en su mano derecha, y apenas su visión se enfoca en Eve, los cuatro al mismo tiempo van al ataque.

_'Nombre: Prototipos del Caballero Cuervo. Cantidad: Cuatro. Arma: Cuchilla de plasma. Tiempo de combate: Cinco segundos en su defecto.'_

"Activa: HORNET STING - EXPLOSION." Tras dicha orden, la muchacha invoca un lanza cohetes y dispara un misil en dirección de los prototipos. Los dos que iban adelante esquivan el ataque, pero los dos de atrás lo reciben. Al impactar el misil en los prototipos una gran onda expansiva alcanza a los otros dos prototipos, dejando inmediatamente a los cuatro fuera de combate. "Impresionante... Pensé que había hecho la onda expansiva mas pequeña." Dice el chico algo confundido.

"No es difícil ajustar el alcance y la potencia del misil junto con la onda expansiva, señor Chung. Hice el calculo mientras nos dirigíamos a este lugar por lo que no se sorprenda si hay uno que otro cambio."

"Oh... Comprendo. Para ser sincero eso me deja un poco impaciente sobre que otros cambios has hecho, pero esa era la parte fácil. Ahora necesito que te muevas para mas que solo usar un lanza misiles." Dice apuntando con el control remoto a otra jaula y presionando otro botón. De dicha jaula sale una versión mecanizada del famoso delincuente: Banthus. Rápidamente toma su enorme espada y corre hacia Eve. "Activa: QUEEN'S THRONE." Tras la orden, Eve cruza sus brazos y se concentra en lo mas profundo del programa Exotic. El Banthus mecánico se acerca rápidamente, pero antes de poder siquiera tocarla con su espada Eve extiende los brazos al mismo tiempo que una onda expansiva la rodea. Dos drones aparecen a su lado mientras que un par de lanzas toman lugar en su espalda. Con una mano, la muchacha da orden de ataque al dron de su derecha el cual impacta en el meca acompañado de una de las dos lanzas. Una seguidilla de ataques vienen tras este hasta que el enemigo de la chica queda reducido a chatarra. Otra onda expansiva de menor tamaño acompaña la retirada de las lanzas, pero los drones se quedan a los lados de Eve.

"¿Que son estas cosas, señor Chung?" Pregunta la muchacha.

"Son Drones. El negro se llama Moby y el blanco Remy. ¿Te gustan?" Eve asiente. "Esas son tus armas en el combate. Al principio pensé en una espada, pero seria muy convencional. Así que cree esto con el fin de que puedas moverlos a tu merced y también que te protejan en caso de algún ataque por la espalda."

"¿Y que hay de sus armas? Sus Cañones Plateados."

"Esas son mis armas, Eve. Se podría tomar como que te quiero convertir en un otro _'yo'_, y tu eres tu. Tu eres unica, irrepetible, incambiable... Si no te hubiera conocido no tengo idea de que estupidez estaria haciendo en este momento." Dice Chung sonriendo. Un nuevo calentamiento proviene del pecho de Eve, una nueva sensacion de felicidad, pero tal y como el anterior... No es capaz de expresarlo.

"Este programa... Esta incompleto. ¿No es asi?" Pregunta Eve y Chung asiente.

"Todavía falta la parte definitiva. La instalación del programa Némesis."

"¿Es necesario que vuelva a la capsula en estos momentos?"

"¿Estas loca? Acabas de salir de ella después de tres días. Te va a empezar a salir polvo de lo mucho que pasas en ella, por lo que es necesario antes que todo tomar un bao y comer un poco. Despues de todo, tus organos internos siguen siendo humanos."

La herida de Eve fue producida en su cabeza, por lo que tras un trasplante cerebro-maquina Eve es prácticamente un humano. Solo el interior de su cabeza es mecanizado y esta protegido por el orbe de su frente. ¿Por que es necesario señalar esto? Porque si Eve fuera completamente una maquina entonces no podría siquiera tocar el agua, todo acabaría en un total y completo desastre, pero debido a su cuerpo humano es capaz de soportarlo.

Tras salir del baño, Chung esperaba a Eve con algunas cosas para comer preparadas especialmente por él, y el chico pudo ver una muy pequeña mueca de felicidad cuando la chica diviso en la mesa su platillo preferido. Tras sentarse ambos disfrutaron de la comida con tranquilidad. La conversación tampoco estuvo ausente, los diversos tema que proponía el muchacho le daban un aire muy grato a la peliplateada. Pero todo cambio cuando fue Eve la que propuso un tema al cual referirse.

"Señor, Chung. ¿Que pasaría si su familia llega a encontrarnos?" El pequeño lapso de silencio del muchacho indico que las palabras que diría a continuación no serian de su gusto.

"Pues... Primero que todo se harían cargo de mi. En segunda instancia de ti. Y como acto final destruirían todo el laboratorio junto con mis investigaciones y proyectos." Efectivamente no fueron lindas palabras, pero el muchacho lo dijo con una calma que expresaban como si no le importara que llegara a suceder. "Pero eso no pasara. Tengo un plan antes de que todo eso suceda y no voy a permitir que nada te ocurra antes de que eso se lleve a cabo."

"Muchas gracias, señor Chung." Dice simulando una sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti, Eve." La chica quedo mirando a su creador, no tenia teoría alguna de por que el le estaba dando las gracias. "Tu me enseñaste que por muy difícil que sea una situación es posible salir adelante. Puede que no como antes, pero eso no quita el hecho que se pueda continuar." Eve sabia que hacia alusión a su casi muerte a manos del padre de Chung y jefe de la familia Seiker. "Debo decir... Que eres lo mas preciado que me ha ocurrido desde el momento en que llegue a este mundo."

"Señor, no vuelva a decir esas cosas por favor." El chico se sorprendió tras las palabras. "No se porque... Pero cada vez que usted dice algo así puedo sentir lo que alguna vez llame felicidad, todo acompañado de un sobrecalentamiento en mi pecho y mis mejillas. No se si es un tipo nuevo de sentimiento, y si lo es ni cuando era totalmente humana logre sentirlo. Usted me ha dicho muchas veces que no tengo que esforzarme demasiado y ese sobrecalentamiento significa esfuerzo. Es extraño... Me siento feliz... Pero al ser acompañado de eso tengo miedo que pueda ser algo malo. ¿Es algo malo, señor Chung?" La chica tras formular su pregunta queda algo atónita al ver que la respuesta que recibió fueron bulliciosas carcajadas. "¿Que es tan gracioso?" Pregunta algo molesta.

"Es curioso, Eve. Simplemente curioso. Nunca antes una chica se me había confesado, mucho menos sin que ella supiera que lo hizo." La semi humana solo queda mirando a su creador. El se pone de pie y camina hacia ella. "Ese es un nuevo sentimiento, Eve. Y si crees que es algo malo no tienes que preocuparte porque no lo es."

"Eso es un alivio... ¿Y como se llama?" Pregunta curiosa. Chung da un fuerte suspiro y tras tomar un poco de agua de su copa de cristal, dice:

"Amor."

Al día siguiente y tras una merecida noche de sueño, Chung despierta con la sorpresa de que Eve se encuentra a su lado. La sorpresa va acompañada de una sonrisa para posteriormente ver una pequeña nota en su velador.

_'Sin saber porque, no podía dormir. Decidí entonces venir a verlo pero usted ya estaba dormido. A medida que me acercaba a su cama pude sentir ese sobrecalentamiento una vez mas, y con ese sentimiento de felicidad que produce dicho ardor me empece a quedar dormida. Le escribo esto para que no se sorprenda si es que aun estoy durmiendo a su lado y para decirle: Muy buenos días, en caso que despierte en la mañana. O muy buenas noches, en caso que despierte en la madrugada y quiera segur durmiendo. -Eve-'_

"Dios... Esta chiquilla..." Dice al terminar de leer. "Supongo que seria de mala educación que la dejara sola." Dicho esto, una vez mas se cubre con sus sabanas y acomoda a Eve. Debido a los tres días que pasaron sin dormir en el laboratorio las siguientes seis horas las durmieron de manera continuada. junto con uno que otro sueño que atravesó la mente del muchacho, ya que Eve no es capaz de soñar debido al dispositivo en su cabeza. La chica fue la siguiente en despertar, y mirando a su lado se sorprende de lo tranquilo que se ve su creador con los ojos cerrados. Distinos tipos de sensaciones pasan por la mecanizada mente de la chica, incluso algunos deseos y anhelos, todos teniendo que ver con su creador.

_'Si lo que dijo el señor Chung ayer es correcto, cuando una persona ama a otra persona se lo demuestra con algo que se llama: Beso. Acción que consiste en juntar los labios de ambos amantes. ¿Sera necesario que lo haga? Digo... El ha estado conmigo todos estos años, y no le he agradecido de manera correcta. Supongo que ha llegado el momento de agradecerle...'_ Piensa Eve. Poco a poco comienza a acercar su rostro al de su aun dormido creador. El ardor se va haciendo mas intenso, pero no tiene deseos de cesar. Cuando esta a pocos milimetros de besarlo se detiene y comienza a pensar una vez mas. Diversas preguntas pasan por su cabeza. ¿Se molestara? ¿Sera de su agrado? Entre otras. Pero una vez Chung le dijo: Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo. Nadie tiene derecho a detenerte sobre lo que verdaderamente quieres hacer. _'¿Quiero hacer esto'_ Se pregunta Eve por ultima vez. Pero antes de poder darse cuenta ya había cerrado los ojos y juntado sus labios con los de él. Era una extraña sensación ya que los labios de Chung no respondieron el beso que ella da en el instante. Siente una suavidad de delicioso sabor, al mismo tiempo en que el ardor se disipa debido a que la felicidad alcanza niveles mayores a dicho calentamiento. Cuando se separa de su creador, sorpresa tiene al verlo con los ojos abiertos.

"Y-Yo... No quería... Solo-"

"Eso que sientes en este momento se llama vergüenza." Dice interrumpiendo las tartamudas palabras de la chica. "Vamos, Eve. Es necesario que terminemos con el programa Némesis." La chica asiente y ambos se ponen de pie para dirigirse al laboratorio. No hubo palabra alguna que saliera de la boca de ninguno de los dos hasta llegar al subterráneo, en él, Chung le mostró a Eve un extraño pedazo de metal. "¿Sabes lo que es esto?" Pregunta Chung. Respuesta de Eve: negativa. "Esto es un metal que solo se puede encontrar en la región de Feita debido a que es de la armadura de un demonio llamado Durahan. Tiene propiedades muy similares a la Moonstone con la diferencia que se utiliza en la construcción de maquinas para la guerra. Este es el material que necesitamos para sobrepasar tus limites y activar el programa Némesis."

"Comprendo." Responde Eve. "¿Tengo que entrar en la capsula?" Chung asiente. "¿Por cuanto tiempo?"

"Esto tardara mas que con el programa Exotic, por lo que unos cuatro a cinco días aproximadamente."

"Lo extrañare todo ese tiempo, señor Chung." Dice Eve entrando a la capsula simulando una sonrisa. Chung desvía la mirada y lo único que dice antes de cerrar la puerta...

"No me hagas esto mas difícil."

Las puertas se cierran y de los muros de la capsula comienzan a salir distintos cables que se insertan en el orbe azul de la frente de Eve. Al comienzo siente mucho dolor debido al actuar que tenia el metal de Durahan en la cabeza de la chica, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo por su creador. Él le dio una nueva oportunidad de existir y la trajo desde las puertas del purgatorio hasta el mundo que ella conoce como laboratorio. Tras el paso de los años fue acostumbrándose a sus nuevas funciones y a colaborar en los trabajos de su creador, y hace unas cuantas semanas Chung le dijo que era necesario el aprender a defenderse puesto que no podía estar hasta el fin de la tierra con ella. Él es un humano, y el cuerpo de Eve también lo es, por lo que un día de estos sus vidas acabaran. Aun así, la mayoría del tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue de provecho para la muchacha, gozó el tiempo que estuvo al lado del científico y tras darle una nueva vida y momentos de risa y felicidad aceptó que él insertara unos códigos en su frente para que fuera una brutal arma de guerra.

Ella siempre vivió tranquila y lejos de todo conflicto, nunca fue una persona de batallas y a su vez nunca quiso formar parte de una. Pero todo lo hacia por él... Ella lo ama, independiente sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. O al menos es eso lo que cree ya que Chung nunca le afirmo si sentía algún tipo de afecto por ella que superara el cariño fraternal. Tampoco es como si hubiera existido tiempo para eso, ya que se entero el día anterior que está enamorada de él.

Los días pasan y el dolor que produjo el actuar del misterioso metal ya se había apaciguado. ¿Cuantos días van desde que entro en la capsula? Abre los ojos un momento para ver que el congelamiento terminara dentro de dos horas. El congelamiento es el ultimo procedimiento y es necesario para que las nuevas funciones del sistema de Eve no se salgan de control una vez salga del aparato. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la muchacha al pensar que después de tanto por fin vera a su creador.

La larga espera termina, y las puertas se abren mientras que los cables se separan del orbe de su frente. Para su sorpresa, no se trata de su creador el que la recibe a la salida de la capsula, sino de una alta figura masculina de traje blanco el cual tenia su rostro oculto tras una armadura también blanca y de contornos rojos. Una sola vez había tenido esa vista, y fue cuando vio por vez primera al padre de Chung.

"Por fin te encontramos, pequeña." Dice la alta figura.

"¡No le hagan nada a ella! Son mis experimentos lo que hicieron de ella alguien peligroso, si van a matar a alguien que sea a mi." La muchacha apunta su visión hasta la fuente del grito encontrando a su creador atado en una silla y con múltiples heridas. Un subordinado encargado de vigilar a Chung lo golpea con el mango de una katana en el rostro, provocando el enojo de Eve. La chica molesta apunta su dedo en dirección de quien produjo el golpe, y tras invocar una enorme lanza se dispone a atacar.

"ASSAULT SPEAR." La enorme lanza toma dirección rápidamente hacia el subordinado haciéndolo añicos en el menor contacto. Todos quedan con los ojos muy abiertos tras la despiadada acción de la chica.

"¿Quien te has creído para hacerle eso a uno de mis subordinados?" Dice el padre de Chung. El jefe de la familia Seiker se dispone a golpear a Eve, pero tras liberarse de su guardián Chung arremete con él con atadura, silla y todo. Ambos caen al suelo destruyendo una que otra computadora. "¿Como te atreves a hacerme esto? A tu propio padre."

"No me importa quien seas. Puse todos mis esfuerzos en hacer de Eve la maquina perfecta para que te destruyera a ti y a toda la familia Seiker. Somos una familia que asesina gente por increíbles sumas de dinero, pero... ¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacer justicia? No estamos yendo por el mejor camino, padre. Solo eres un bastardo que no-" La frase del muchacho es interrumpida por un afilado cuchillo que le entierra su padre en su pierna. El grito de dolor es horrible, y esa es solo la señal para que la ira de Eve alcance niveles inimaginables y arremeta contra quien casi la había matado años atrás.

Una mirada de odio acompaña el estrangulamiento del jefe de la familia Seiker. Tal es la fuerza que Eve pone en su brazo que sin poner resistencia los muertos brazos de Helputt caen antes de tocar la piel de la muy molesta chica. Las demás personas presentes quedan paralizadas al ver como su líder es asesinado con tal facilidad.

"¿Esta bien, señor Chung?" Pregunta Eve desatando a su creador.

"He estado mejor." Dice riendo débilmente.

"Espere aquí y cierre los ojos. No tardare mucho y no quiero que vea en lo que me convierto."

"Si ese es tu deseo, no tengo otra opción." Chung cierra los ojos y descansa su cabeza en el pie de una de las mesas.

"QUEEN'S THRONE" Es lo último que escucha antes de iniciada la matanza. Gritos tanto femeninos como masculinos retumban en los tímpanos del muchacho al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa irónica se va marcando en su rostro. Puede sentir algunas gotas que caen en su piel las cuales debido a su densidad y calidez no duda el hecho que se trata de sangre. Los gritos se detienen y puede escuchar unos pasos que se dirigen hacia el. "Aun no puede abrir los ojos." Esa voz se trataba sin duda alguna de Eve. La cual se acerca lentamente a su creador y le da un nuevo beso, el cual a diferencia del primero este si es correspondido. Al separar el contacto ambos abren sus ojos, Eve para ver el rostro de su creador, y Chung para ver el ensangrentado rostro de su creación.

"Irónico resulta el hecho de creer que estaría consciente al ver como mi familia era destruida."

"¿Fue por eso que se esmero tanto en mi optimización, señor Chung?" El muchacho asiente.

"Sabia que no podía hacerlo solo, por lo que sin tu consentimiento te convertí en un arma de guerra y así por fin detener los actos injustos de mi familia. Solo que esto no iba concorde a mis planes. Yo debí haber muerto antes que salieras de la capsula, pero mi familia llego antes de poder hacerlo y decidió dejarme vivo para que tu misma vieras mi muerte. Había tomado la determinación de acabar con mi vida para que tu terminaras el trabajo sin vacilaciones." Tras lo dicho por el muchacho, la reacción que toma Eve es golpearlo fuertemente en su mejilla.

"¿Por que te contradices a ti mismo? Si dices que querías estar consciente para ver la muerte de tu familia... ¿Por que ibas a acabar con tu vida?"

"La muerte es algo de lo cual nadie ha regresado, y tiene que existir alguna razón. Por mi parte, quería morir para tener la mejor vista desde el otro mundo, y como yo no iba a estar presente tu podrías iniciar una nueva vida haciendo lo que a ti te gusta."

"Si que eres tonto."

"¿Que te ocurrió dentro de esa capsula? Primero me tratas de TU y ahora estas muy insolente, sin dejar de lado que tu cabello luce diferente. No es algo que me disguste pero aun así quiero saber."

"Simplemente no quiero que le separen de mi. Dijiste que con tu familia fuera del mapa quieres que inicie una nueva vida, pues mi decisión es esta. Quiero vivir a tu lado hasta el fin de los días, sin que nada ni nadie nos separe, solo la muerte." El chico quedo impresionado con la sinceridad que estaba teniendo Eve en esos momentos. Nunca antes había dicho eso, y al momento de su confesión uso palabras para ocultarlo, y ahora... Dijo todo de manera directa.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, no puedo quitártelo..."

Un nuevo beso llenaba el ambiente al mismo tiempo que la luz del laboratorio se apagaba. Hace muchos días que Chung no cambia los focos, pero poco le importa en ese momento. Con el cuarto a oscuras, ambas figuras se besan y abrazan con dulzura y gozo, deseando que el porvenir les de mucha suerte en sus nuevas vidas.

/

**Erwer: Fin del segundo One shot. Pasare a decir ahora la razón por la cual use a Chung como científico. Usualmente Add es el que es puesto como tal, debido a que es un personaje que dejando de lado su locura es bueno con las maquinas ademas que su clase el Mastermind tiene una bata de laboratorio. Pero encuentro que es un personaje que si se pone en una historia debe incluirse la locura que lo caracteriza, ya sea esta la que causa problemas o la que finalmente es apaciguada, cosa que no va dentro de esta historia. Pero no crean que porque el tema de estos One shots es romance Add no se hará presente jejeje. **

**Add: ¿Apareceré en tus historias de romance? Que perdida de tiempo. **

**Erwer: Lamento decirte que tengo libertad de usarte como quiera debido a que estas son historias de Fans para Fans, así que te aguantas. Bueno... Espero les haya gustado. **

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente One Shot :)**


	4. Dos Monstruos y Una Princesa

**Erwer: Si bien el Cheve es algo que no podía faltar en este día de los enamorados, tampoco puede estar ausente el ElsAi. Es hora de un poco de drama de familia y de insultos que se aceptan con una sonrisa damas y caballeros. Y bueno... sin hacerlos esperar mas, corre video.**

/

_Sinopsis:_

_"Aisha es una estudiante como cualquier otra, sus notas no son de admirarse pero tampoco son malas. Lo que la diferencia de muchos, es su familia. Ella recibe constantes golpes de su padre el cual tras perder a su esposa se sumió en el alcohol, y le atribuye toda esta culpa a su propia hija. ¿Que cosas pueden ocurrir si una visita es necesaria en la casa de la muchacha?"_

Clases:

Aisha: Elemental Master

Elsword: Rune Slayer

"Señorita Aisha." Comienza a hablar una dama de corto cabello celeste la cual responde al nombre de Vanessa. La mirada que atravesaba sus gafas se dirige hacia una muchacha de cabello morado sujetado en dos colas de caballo, una en cada hombro. "Por lo que su profesor me dijo es la tercera vez que llega a clases con un moretón en su rostro, y es mi deber como directora de este establecimiento preocuparme de mis estudiantes. ¿Has tenido alguna pelea a la que atribuyas ese golpe?" Pregunta.

"No." Responde Aisha de manera cortante.

"¿No tuviste alguna pelea en casa? ¿No fue alguien de tu grupo familiar? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, quiero ayudarte." Insiste la preocupada directora.

"No." Responde una vez mas del mismo modo.

"Comprendo... Muy bien, puedes volver a clases aunque el timbre ya esta por sonar." Dice finalmente la directora. La muchacha se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la puerta. Al salir al pasillo puede ver que este se encuentra vació al no ser tiempo de recreo aun, y ocupa esta oportunidad para dirigirse al baño. En el, se encierra en uno de los excusados y tras sentarse las lagrimas comienzan a salir salvajemente de sus ojos. Tenia mas que claro que las intenciones de la directora no eran malas ni mucho menos de complicarle la vida, pero sabe que si habla sobre todos los problemas que ocurren en su casa estos solo se iban a hacer mas presentes en su vida.

Hace un par de años la madre de Aisha falleció en un accidente, y fue con el fin de salvar a Aisha de unas vigas gigantes que perdió la vida. Debido a esto, su padre le dijo que la culpa era toda de ella. Ella supone que el amor por su amada es mas grande que su amor hacia su propia hija. Aun así, esa no es excusa para que cada vez que llegue a la casa con copas de mas, este disponga sus puños en contra de la menor. Muchos golpes ha tenido que soportar ya, no solo en su rostro, pero... ¿Que podía hacer? Si le denuncia entonces buscaría la forma de vengarse, y si alguien mas se enteraba solo incluiría a otra persona en lo que son sus propios problemas. La única persona con la que podía compartir sus sentimientos era un chico de cabello rojo el cual se auto proclamó su mejor amigo. Ella dudo al inicio de la amistad del muchacho ya que fue algo tan repentino que pensó que no duraría mas de una semana. Pero ya han pasado años en el mismo curso y continúan hablando, siendo compañeros en los trabajos grupales, y es mas, las veces que el profesor a cargo del subsector solicitaba que tenían que ser grupos de tres o mas, el muchacho insistía en trabajar solo con ella sin incluir a nadie mas. Curioso resulta el hecho de que siempre entregaban los mejores trabajos.

"¡Aisha!" Se escucho una voz masculina en el pasillo una vez que la chica de cabello morado salio del baño. Su pequeñas colas de caballo se mueven al ritmo del trote que guiaba su camino hacia su mejor amiga. "¿Estas bien? No alcance a saludarte y ya me habían dicho que estabas en la oficina de la directora por un golpe en tu rostro. ¿Quien te lo hizo?" Pregunta preocupado.

"Elsword..." Dice Aisha al verlo de frente.

"¿Quien mas?" Dice riendo. "¿Me dirás entonces quien te hizo eso?" Pregunta una vez mas.

"¿Como sabes que lo hizo alguien y no fue por una caída?"

"Porque tu acabas de afirmar el hecho de que alguien te hizo ese moretón." Una vez mas el muchacho lograba sacarle información sin la necesidad de preguntar directamente. "¿Quien lo hizo? Te prometo que si llego a verlo haré que pague." La mirada de odio y determinación del muchacho indicaban que no estaba mintiendo independiente quien lo haya hecho, pero no podía decirle que fue su propio padre, no quería que nadie se involucrara en sus problemas y mucho menos él. Aisha siente un afecto mas allá de la amistad por Elsword, no solo fue la primera persona en hablarle desde que entro en la secundaria, sino que fue la primera persona que logro hacerle pensar otra cosa aparte de sus problemas y de quienes fueron sus mejores amigos desde pequeña: los libros.

"Cuando venia caminando a la escuela un niño paso a mi lado agitando una espada de juguete, y sin darse cuenta me golpeo en mi rostro. Eso es todo, no es nada por lo que tengas que-"

"Mientes." Interrumpe el muchacho. "No te obligare a decirme, pero si alguna vez llego a enterarme de quien lo hizo ten por seguro que tomare justicia por ti." Dice con seriedad. La chica adoraba esa determinación, le hacia sentir importante para alguien, y toda la felicidad que no recibía en casa era reemplazada por los momentos que vive al lado de Elsword.

"¿Tomaste desayuno?" Pregunta Aisha cambiando de tema. El chico niega con algo de vergüenza ya que era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba a su amiga. "¿Hasta que hora te quedaste jugando?" Esa pregunta no fue respondida, ya que era la segunda cosa que menos le gustaba. "Yo seré testaruda en no querer contarte, pero tu tienes que dejar de saltarte algunas comidas y dormir mas. Sino no crecerás."

"¿Y eso me lo dices tu?" Dice poniendo su mano estirada en lo mas alto de su cabeza y posteriormente guiarla hasta Aisha, la cual estaba muchos centímetros por debajo de la mano del muchacho.

"Tonto..." Dice molesta.

"Pero soy tu tonto." Responde sonriendo, haciendo que la pelimorada se sonroje. "Ven, vamos a comer."

El resto del día paso sin mayor inconveniente. Las típicas clases aburridas, la clase de educación física que tanto odian las chicas por el hecho de ser mixta, la ida al centro de juegos después de clases, y la dolorosa vuelta a los hogares. Ya el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y Elsword insistió en acompañar a Aisha hasta su casa para pedir perdón a su padre de haber estado con ella hasta muy tarde, pero lo que no sabia el muchacho era que el problema no se generaba al pasar Aisha mucho tiempo fuera de la casa, sino mientras mas tiempo pase dentro de ella.

"Lamento haberte secuestrado hasta muy tarde." Dice Elsword. "Pensé que si te sacaba unas horas de mas ibas a alegrarte un poco, lo suficiente como para olvidar quien te hizo ese golpe."

"Hay heridas que no se pueden olvidar así de simple, Els. Pero créeme que me divertí mucho contigo." La muchacha le sonríe a su amigo, el cual responde riendo algo nervioso con la mano puesta en la nuca. "Espero que la próxima vez que salgamos no vuelvas a traerme a casa."

"No estaré tranquilo hasta saber que estas completamente a salvo." Dice el testarudo pelirrojo. "Por lo que mientras mas de noche sea, mayor sera mi insistencia en acompañarte." Aisha se sonroja y evita el contacto visual directo para que Elsword no sepa que esta avergonzada. "Bueno, tengo que irme. Elesis debe estar furiosa porque no llegue a cenar a tiempo. ¿A la misma hora mañana en la escuela?"

"Si te refieres a que llegaras tarde a clases una vez mas... Si, a la misma hora mañana." Ambos ríen antes de despedirse, y mientras Aisha ve al muchacho alejarse siente como su corazón va desacelerando en cuanto a ritmo. Su indice de dopamina no solo aumentaba cuando el chico se acercaba a ella, junto con eso, sus mejillas ardían, su corazón se aceleraba, sus manos sudaban y su pupilas se dilatan.

"Aisha." Escucha una voz masculina detrás de ella. Al darse vuelta para ver de quien se trata puede ver la omnipotente figura de su padre. "¿Quien es ese chico?" Pregunta.

"Elsword... Un amigo de la escuela." Responde con algo de miedo. El hedor a alcohol era notorio en la vestimenta del caballero.

"No me gusta para ti, luce demasiado pasivo. Tu necesitas a alguien que sepa defenderte debido a que eres una chica que aun no termina su fase de crecimiento, tiene que ser alguien que este por encima de mi. Por lo que si te atreves a llegar a casa con ese chico vamos a tener graves problemas. ¿Quedo claro?"

"S-Si, padre."

"No te escucho, habla mas claro"

"¡Si, padre!"

"Mucho mejor. Vamos, entra." Aisha entra en lo que mas que su casa siente como si fuera una cárcel. No solo no se le permite salir de noche, también tiene que hacer todos los deberes de la casa mientras que su padre esta en el bar. Tras prepararle la comida, siente un constante miedo de que a este no le guste ya que las consecuencias pueden ser muy dolorosas. Salvada de la cena, su autoritario padre toma su chaqueta una vez mas para dirigirse a la puerta, y al salir Aisha espera unos cuantos segundos para romper toda su calma en lágrimas. La frustración de no poder hacer algo por mejorar su vida la acosa constantemente cuando ve la figura de su padre, el miedo impide que ella haga algo por su cuenta, mientras que su amor por Elsword es la única cosa que le mantiene en este mundo.

"Sabia que algo no calzaba en todo esto." Aisha escucha una voz proveniente desde las alturas, y al dar una mirada puede ver que su mejor amigo Elsword esta como una araña pegado en el techo.

"E-Elsword... ¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunta asustada. "¿Sabes lo que puede ocurrir si mi padre te llega a ver?"

"De hecho lo tengo mas que claro, y tu también deberías tener claro lo que ocurriría si te llega a ver llorando de esa manera. ¿O me equivoco?" Dice prestando un pañuelo a su amiga. Ella lo toma y sin vacilaciones limpia sus ojos y su nariz. "No me gusta el padre que te toco. ¿Por que es así contigo?"

"Es una larga historia..." Los siguientes treinta minutos de charla Aisha le hace saber al muchacho sobre el fallecimiento de su madre años atrás antes de siquiera conocerlo, la culpa que se le atribuye por la fea muerte que tuvo y las molestias de su padre las cuales hacen que para los ojos del mayor, Aisha se vea como un saco para practicar boxeo.

"Eso... Es terrible. Y es una razón muy tonta, ni siquiera es culpa tuya que tu madre hubiera muerto." Dice el chico molesto.

"En parte si lo es... Si no me hubiera alejado de ella las vigas simplemente hubieran caído en un banco de arena en vez de en ella. Si no lo hubiera hecho ella aun estaría con vida, y mi familia no estaría así de destruida."

"Sigo insistiendo en que no es tu culpa. ¿Acaso no ves que la labor de los padres es proteger a sus hijos? Yo no tengo padres desde que tengo uso de razón, pero si llegara a tener un hijo no lo usaría como esclavo." Aisha se sorprende al escuchar con la mayor de las calmas como el chico dice que no tiene padres. Se pregunta: ¿Es acaso Elsword un chico normal? Pero a su vez piensa que si el fuera un chico normal, no tendría nada de especial por lo que ocupe un espacio en su corazón. "Con solo ver lo que he visto y escuchar lo que he escuchado... Se que soné muy redundante... Pero el punto es que donde sea que este tu madre observándote ella debería estar muy furiosa con tu padre y muy triste por ti."

"No sigas por favor..." Dice tratando de evitar una nueva salida de lagrimas.

"Lamento si lo que digo es algo... Duro... Pero fui criado en un ambiente bruto, en el cual las cosas tienen que decirse, como dice mi hermana, sin anestesia."

"Tal vez tu hermana se encargo de criar a un monstruo que no es capaz de sentir dolor." Dice la chica riendo.

"O tal vez tu madre se encargo de criar a una princesa la cual dejo a manos de un verdadero imbécil."

"Definitivamente eres un monstruo." Dice Aisha, pero el chico se sorprende al ver que lo dicho por su amiga fue con una sonrisa en vez de una expresión seria.

"Quizás soy un monstruo, pero hay monstruos buenos y monstruos malos. ¿Y quieres que te diga algo curioso sobre los monstruos buenos? Siempre obtenemos lo que queremos, y si nuestro objetivo es algún tipo de princesa custodiada por un monstruo malo, tenemos mas ventajas de obtenerla que un príncipe azul. No vamos a la pelea con espada y escudo en mano, vamos con nuestras propias manos desnudas a una guerra."

"Espera un poco... ¿Me estas contando un cuento de hadas o me estas consolando? Porque nunca me fije en el cambio de realidad que acabas de hacer."

"No estoy contando ningún tipo de cuento. Tu eres la princesa que vive en este castillo custodiado por el monstruo malo que es tu padre, y mientras que Praus es el príncipe azul el cual trata de acercarse a ti sin saber nada de ti, yo soy el monstruo bueno el cual se encargara de guiarte al final feliz que mereces." Aisha no aguanto mas las palabras del muchacho y en medio de un impulso que no sabe de donde saco fuerzas para realizarlo, se acerco rápidamente al rostro de Elsword besándolo de forma apasionada. "¿Eres tonta o que?" Pregunta el chico cuando Aisha se separo de sus labios. La pelimirada de asusta un poco, pero el miedo pasa a ser calma cuando Elsword le sonrie. "El beso siempre va al final como en todas las historias. Cóbrame otro cuando te saque de aquí. ¿Te parece?" Pregunta con una gran y estúpida sonrisa el muchacho.

"Mas te vale que no te tardes, Els."

"A las princesas no se les hace esperar para siempre... Princesa." Un nuevo beso nace de la intención de ambos antes de tomar Elsword camino a su casa. Al llegar a ella, puede ver como su hermana le espera con no muy buena cara en la entrada, y tras mostrarle lo que ocurre cuando llega a altas horas de la noche a casa, ambos se van a dormir. Aisha por su parte, termina de hacer todas las labores con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego irse también a la cama. El padre de Aisha llega casi al amanecer y al ver que todo esta como ordenó antes de irse al bar se lanzo al sofá y cayo como gato en almohadón favorito de la ama de casa, y es destacable el hecho que este es el primer día del mes en que no golpea a su hija.

Al día siguiente y ya en clases, al curso de ambos se les dio la orden de presentar un trabajo en grupos, y como es de esperarse Aisha y Elsword fueron el primer grupo en recibir su tema: La violencia entre familiares.

"Curioso tema para una curiosa situación." Comenta Elsword.

"Ja Ja, que gracioso." Dice Aisha sarcásticamente.

"¿Crees que podamos hacer el trabajo en tu casa? Mi hermana no estará en todo el día y me dijo que cuando me desocupara fuera hasta la oficina de los Caballeros Rojos de Velder."

"No creo que sea una muy buena idea... Tu sabes... La razón." Dice con un aire de tristeza.

"Eso solo me da mas razones para ir a tu casa y hablar con ese señor."

"¿Estas seguro de esto, Elsword?" El muchacho asiente muy confiado mientras que Aisha esta algo asustada por la reacción que puede llegar a tener su padre.

Una vez terminadas las clases, ambos se dirigen a casa de Aisha. La chica no podía entender porque, pero todo el camino su compañero fue con la misma sonrisa con la cual salio del establecimiento educacional. Ella en cambio estaba mucho mas que preocupada, tanto que sus manos sudaban mas de lo normal. La velocidad de sus latidos ya no eran controladas por la cercanía del muchacho, sino que mientras mas cerca estaban de su casa, y al llegar la chica podía sentir la sensación de querer desmallarse bajo el pórtico. Siente un brazo que pasa por su espalda y una mano que se apoya en su hombro, es la del tranquilo muchacho, su fiel protector, amigo... Su novio. ¿Desde cuando? Desde el presente dia.

"Elsword..." El muchacho pone sus ojos en ella y recibe una vez mas un beso por parte de ella. "Siento que después de este día las cosas no volverán a ser como antes... Así que quiero asegurarme de tener tu sabor en mi boca el momento en que el cambio se revele."

"Todo cambio es para mejor, Aisha. No permitiré que nada malo te ocurra." Cuando Aisha pone sus llaves en la rendija de la puerta y abre esta, el chirrido parece eterno. El lugar luce oscuro, y no hay rastros del padre de Aisha por ningún lado. "Tal parece que le di miedo antes de entrar." Dice Elsword riéndose, lo cual tranquiliza un poco a Aisha.

"¿A quien le diste miedo antes de entrar, pequeño invasor?" Una grave voz masculina se escucha a espaldas de ambos jóvenes y tras darse vuelta el padre de Aisha aparece frente a ellos. "Aisha, te dije una vez que no quería volver a verte con el a tu lado. Pensé que era suficiente con decirlo una vez." Dice con rostro de odio hacia el muchacho.

"Si usted quiere ver mas a Aisha conmigo entonces supongo que estará feliz si me la llevo conmigo. ¿Me equivoco, señor?" Dice Elsword con tono desafiante.

"¿Quien te has creído pequeño imbécil? Yo soy el padre de esta niña, puedo hacer lo que sea con ella mientras viva bajo este techo."

"Entonces creo que llego el momento en que esta princesa deje de vivir bajo el mismo techo que un monstruo."

"Mira... Acepto que llegues a mi casa, acepto que entres junto a mi hija, acepto que me hables... Pero todo tiene un limite pequeño vándalo, si no quieres irte por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas." Dice sacando de su bolsillo trasero un puñal. Aisha recuerda muy bien ese objeto, ya que muchas heridas fueron provocadas con eso.

"Aquí lo espero, viejo." El padre de Aisha hace un movimiento asesino el cual es esquivado por el muchacho, lanzando a su compañera lejos del peligro. Una vez mas Elsword es atacado, pero el hecho ser joven permite mucho mas que solo una mayor velocidad, sobre todo si tu contrincante es alguien que ha pasado los últimos años bebiendo alcohol hasta altas horas de la madrugada en vez de preocuparse por su condición física. Elsword lanza una patada al rostro del padre de Aisha, pero parece ser que el entrenamiento con su hermana Elesis necesita un poco mas de perfeccionamiento. Esta vez el viejo se lanza al cuerpo de Elsword dejándolo acorralado entre el y el suelo. Soltando el puñal, dirige sus manos al cuello del muchacho comenzando a asfixiarlo. Aisha queda paralizada en medio de la desesperación, era necesario que tomara accion antes que las consecuencias para Elsword sean fatales. No quiere hacerle daño a su padre, pero tampoco quería que su amado acabara su vida de esta forma.

"Aisha..." Comienza a hablar Elsword. "Tu tienes que formar tu propio destino... Si alguien te lo impide tienes que pasar por sobre ese alguien... Siempre pelea hasta el final..." Dice dejando de forzar a su contrincante. "Pelea Aisha..."

"Ella no te escuchara, pequeño engendro. Es todavía una niña que necesita alguien para protegerse. Y ese alguien soy yo." Dice con voz gutural pareciendo verdaderamente un monstruo. Obviamente sus palabras están llenas de fallas, debido a que lo menos que hace es protegerla, y la muchacha lo sabe.

Pelea... Pelea... Pelea... Aisha nunca fue una persona de violencia... Pero si la violencia fue usada por su padre en contra de ella, supone que no tiene nada de malo que use la violencia para deshacerse de las cadenas que la mantenían fija en un destino oscuro. Aisha ve un macetero a su lado y sabe que puede usarlo para liberar a Elsword. Lo toma con ambas manos y dando un furioso grito lo impacta en la cabeza de su padre. Pequeñas gotas de sangre salen de la cabeza del mayor, y el golpe es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus manos soltaran a Elsword y el cayera al suelo. Elsword se libera de su atacante y vuelve a respirar normalmente. Aisha por su parte lo abraza con los ojos llorosos dando gracias al cielo que no le paso nada.

"¿Te parece si nos vamos de aquí? Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer." Dice Elsword.

"Pero tu dijiste que Elesis no estaba en tu casa hasta-"

"Fue una mentira, necesitaba una excusa para sacarte de una vez por todas de este asqueroso lugar." Dice interrumpiendo a su amiga la cual lo mira con cara estupefacta.

"Tu si que eres un monstruo."

"Lo se... Pero soy tu monstruo." Ambos se ponen de pie y caminan con una sonrisa hacia la puerta. Pero antes de poder tocar la manija, Aisha siente un fuerte dolor en su pierna la cual le obliga a caer al suelo. Se trataba del puñal del padre de Aisha el cual estaba clavado en su pierna tras haber sido lanzado por él mismo. El había apuntado al cuerpo de su hija, pero fallo al estar aun algo atontado por el golpe con el macetero. En eso, Elsword estalla en ira. Ninguna princesa debería ser tocada por un objeto tan peligroso, mucho menos si se trata de su princesa. Retirando el puñal de la pierna de su amada y pidiendo perdones, se lanza al viejo con muy malas intenciones enterrando el cuchillo en su pecho. La sangre comienza a salir hasta abarcar un muy largo diámetro, Aisha observa el acto con las manos en su boca mientras que Elsword retira el puñal del muerto cadáver, cae sobre sus rodillas y suelta unas cuantas lagrimas. El silencio se expande unos minutos, y la primera en reaccionar es Aisha, poniéndose débilmente de pie, caminando hacia el muchacho y poniendo su mano en su hombro.

"Curioso resulta el hecho... De que al ser mi padre... No logro sentir tristeza alguna." Dice consolando al muchacho el cual sentía mucha culpa al quitarle la vida a una persona. Siempre le enseñaron que toda vida es sagrada, pero a su vez su hermana le dijo que hay vidas que no valen la pena. Esta era una de esas.

"Quizás de lo mucho que estas conmigo te estas convirtiendo en un monstruo. Déjame verte bien..." El chico toma el rostro de Aisha y lo observa fijamente. "No... Eres muy hermosa como para dejar de ser una princesa."

"Idiota..." Elsword no responde el insulto con el usual _'pero soy tu idiota'_ sino que acerca sus labios a Aisha besandola delicadamente. El beso dura largos minutos, y seria una muy hermosa escena de no ser porque hay un cuerpo sin vida esperando ser enterrado.

Días pasan y el entierro del padre de Aisha es llevado a cabo, y la investigación que debió aclarar el misterio de su muerte no llego a ninguna conclusión, el puñal fue examinado pero solo se encontraron las huellas digitales del padre de Aisha, así que pasando todo por una especie de suicidio, Elsword no tendrá que ir a la cárcel. Ahora Aisha había quedado completamente sola en una tenebrosa casa, pero para eso estaba Elsword a su lado. Tras un laborioso tramite, Aisha fue transferida a la casa del muchacho y Elesis paso a ser su figura paterna responsable, de la misma manera que lo era con su hermano menor. La venta de la casa solo hizo que un valor monetario aportara en la economía de ambos hermanos para que los adolescentes lograran terminar sus estudios.

El día de la graduación, Elsword llama a Aisha a la azotea con la excusa que tiene algo que hablar con ella.

"¿Que quieres decirme, Elsword?" Pregunta la muchacha.

"Quiero decirte que estoy molesto contigo. Muy molesto." La chica retrocede unos cuantos pasos en estado de shock por la actitud seria de su novio. "Quiero decirte que..." El corazón de Aisha ya no daba mas, sentía que explotaría justo cuando Elsword le dijera que: "Tu me prometiste un beso cuando finalizara el incidente de tu padre, y nunca me lo diste, fui yo quien te beso." La chica mira al muchacho estupefaciente. Han sido novios ya muchos años, y muchos besos se han dado. ¿Aun así recordaba esa promesa y el beso que le había prometido?

"Tu si que eres un idiota, tonto, imbécil y un verdadero monstruo." Dice la muchacha antes de besarlo una vez mas. Y Elsword al separar sus labios de los de ella le dice:

"Yo también te amo..."

/

**Erwer: Fin de este One Shot ElsAi, y si me lo preguntan (cosa que no creo) SI, ya perdí la cuenta. Creo que es el cuarto... Creo... **

**Ara: Es el tercero, Erwer. **

**Erwer: Muchas gracias, Ara. Y que bueno que estas aquí, aprovechare de decir ahora que volverás a aparecer en escena.**

**Ara: ¿Yo? ¿Con quien?**

**Erwer: Es una sorpresa para la siguiente publicación. La cual sera en poco rato. También quiero decir que la que sigue después de la que... sigue... Buen razonamiento... Es de nada mas y nada menos que los hace poco tiempo llegados Lu y Ciel. Bueno... Sin hacer mas auto spoilers... Espero les haya gustado esta historia, las anteriores y espero les gusten las siguientes. **

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente One Shot**


	5. Locura, a un paso de la soledad

**Erwer: Como dije anteriormente, Ara volverá a hacerse presente en esta serie de One Shots, nada mas ni nada menos que con el spamer y psicópata favorito de todos: Add. **

**Ara: ...**

**Add: ¡HEY! No todos espamean mis ata-. Mentira...**

**Ara: ¿Debo sentir miedo? Porque créeme que lo siento.**

**Erwer: Todos lo hacen, Add. Y los que no, es porque son verdaderamente pros o llegan máximo a rank S en nivel 70. Bueno... Sin mas preambulos y deseandole mucha suerte a Ara... Corre video.**

**Ara: ¡No! ¡ESPERA!**

/

_Sinopsis:_

_"-Se supone que mis padres murieron y yo caí en esa biblioteca espacio tiempo el día en que mi hogar fue destruido a causas de la guerra. Entonces... ¿Quien es este niño tan parecido a mi sonriendo tan alegremente con mis padres?- Fue lo ultimo que dijo el muchacho antes de desatar toda su ira contra el espacio al que había llegado. Tras convertirse en Diabolic Esper, Add deja de verle un significado a su existencia, y el dolor se hace presente mas en él que en las personas que asesino. Sera posible reparar el corazón de una persona que dejo su humanidad de lado hace muchos años?"_

Clases:

Add: Diabolic Esper

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Narrador Protagonista: Add

Fuego... Es lo único que logro ver a mi alrededor junto con pedazos de murallas los cuales pertenecieron a los hogares de la gente que vivía en este poblado, el cual resulta ser el poblado en el que viví antes que mis padres fueran asesinados y yo encerrado en esa biblioteca. El viaje por el espacio tiempo me permitió llegar a este lugar para por fin convivir con mi familia y así detener a las personas que asesinaron a todo el mundo. Pero en lugar de encontrarme con lo que creí, llegue a un poblado el cual no había sido azotado por la guerra y todos vivían felices. No puede ser que haya hecho un mal calculo... La rabia se apodero de mi, y bueno... Todos se veían tan felices y contentos, tanto que era necesario que alguien... Los asesinara.

Al ver mi rostro en el único charco que se encuentra en el suelo antes de que este se evapore, puedo ver que mi cabello ha crecido un poco desde que me convertí en alguien capaz de controlar el tiempo y el espacio. Mis ojos... Mis ojos son completamente negros mientras que la pupila es de un color rosado. Pff... Un color bastante de niñas tomando en cuenta que acabo de destruir este lugar. Mi respiración junto con mis latidos van desacelerando y mis ojos vuelven a su color normal, y mientras la calma se va apoderando de mi cuerpo llega junto a ella un sentimiento de... ¿Tristeza? No es posible que yo sienta esas cosas. Es mas, no tuve compasión alguna en asesinar a quienes fueron mis propios padres y mucho menos a esa versión pequeña de mi mismo.

Supongo que ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí... Un nuevo viaje por el espacio tiempo me lleva de vuelta a mi época, y lo primero que veo es un pedazo de periódico sujetado en mi pie. Decido ver que dice, por mera curiosidad...

Titular: AUN SIGUE SUELTO

Cuerpo: HACE MUCHOS AÑOS EL POBLADO DE (agujero en el papel) FUE DESTRUIDO POR UNA FIGURA DESCONOCIDA. EL ÚNICO SOBREVIVIENTE AL HACER SUS DECLARACIONES INDICÓ QUE SE TRATABA DE UNA ESPECIE DE ENTE, EL CUAL TRAS DESTRUIR TODO DESAPARECIÓ AL PASAR POR UN AGUJERO, TODO SIN DEJAR RASTRO ALGUNO DE VIDA. (foto del sobreviviente).

Hmf... Ese viejo nunca me cayo bien. Siempre estaba contando cosas malas de los demás sin importar si estas eran verdaderas o no.

"Disculpa." Escucho una voz a mis espaldas y al dar media vuelta encaro a una muchacha de largo cabello negro sujetado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una especie de aguja. Sutil vestimenta, un vestido completamente anaranjado hasta la rodilla. Y sus ojos... Es la primera vez que veo ojos dorados. "Acabo de llegar a esta ciudad y estoy algo perdida. Se esta haciendo oscuro y aun no tengo un lugar donde quedarme. ¿Me podrías ayudar por favor?" Al dar una vista con la mirada de los alrededores puedo ver que me encuentro en la ciudad de Velder. Curioso resulta el hecho de que salí de mi propio laboratorio, quizás hice un mal calculo debido al humo que expelía el fuego que quemaba mi propio hogar.

"Add." Digo cortante. La chica me mira con rostro de confusión. "Mi nombre."

"Oh... Mi nombre es Ara, de la familia Haan." Ella me tiende la mano a modo de saludo y yo respondo su saludo. "No es que quiera involucrarme en algo ajeno, pero... ¿Estas bien? Tienes una lagrima en tu rostro." ¿Lagrima? No... Es imposible que de mis ojos haya salido una lagrima, pero al pasar mi mano por mi rostro... Efectivamente, lo era. ¿Acaso estoy triste tras haberme encontrado con una realidad la cual no conocía? La rabia una vez mas se apodera de mi, y un nuevo sentimiento de querer destruirlo todo llega a mi cabeza. "¿Estas bien, Add?" La muchacha ahora se encuentra tomando mi hombro con su delicada mano y sus dorados ojos miraban los míos con preocupación. Curioso resulta en hecho de que ver sus ojos logro calmar mi rabia, y tras leves segundos de respiración puedo volver a articular algunas palabras.

"Estoy bien, gracias." Ella se alegra y me sonríe. "No se de ningún lugar aqui en donde puedes quedarte, pero si no es por mucho tiempo tengo una casa no muy lejos." Muchas gracias asqueroso Wally por dejarme tu casa de veraneo antes de desaparecer de este mundo, obviamente porque yo mismo te elimine.

"¿Es enserio? Muchas gracias." Responde ella con emoción. Supongo que ayudar a una persona hará que mi mente se aclare y me haga olvidar esta tristeza. En el camino a casa ella no estuvo para nada callada, me preguntaba cosas sobre el lugar al cual nos dirigíamos, mis gustos, mis pasatiempos... En fin, no respondí a nada con la excepción de mi comida favorita, y es que cuando a un hombre le hablas sobre comida es imposible dejar el tema de lado así como así. "¿De verdad te gusta mucho comer? No es que no te crea pero... Tu cuerpo no simula lo mucho que comes."

"Y el tamaño de tus pechos no aseguran el hecho de si has comido o no una gran cantidad de isoflavonas." Isoflavonas: Tipo de comida derivada de plantas como la soja el cual se supone que tiene la propiedad de hacer crecer los pechos en las mujeres. Su confundido rostro indico que no sabia de que estaba hablando, pero tras sonrojarse y tapar sus pechos con sus brazos pude ver que había logrado hacerla sentir incomoda.

"¿Acaso eres otro descarado que se preocupa del tamaño de los pechos de una mujer?" Pregunta cambiando su rostro de confundido/avergonzado a molesto.

"No estoy interesado en esas cosas para ser sinceros. Ademas no necesitas pechos grandes para atraer miradas, diría que tu rostro es mas que suficiente." ¿Desde cuando se me ha dado bien el hacer cumplidos? Digo... Es linda, pero tampoco es necesario que se lo este diciendo.

"Gra-Gracias." Dice una vez mas avergonzada. Los siguientes minutos se mantuvo callada, y cuando logramos por fin llegar a la casa de ese viejo lo primero que hizo Ara fue abrir mucho su boca debido a la inmensidad del lugar. Wally no se caracterizaba por ser muy discreto, mucho menos cuando se trataba de maquinas, y como las maquinas construyen, tampoco lo es en el ámbito de la arquitectura.

Al entrar en esta, se puso a husmear muchos de los rincones. Tenia entendido que este lugar estaba abandonado, pero esta muy limpio como para que sea verdad. Tal parece que ni ella ni yo podremos estar mucho tiempo aquí. De los tres pisos decidimos usar solo el primero, y obviamente habitaciones separadas. Tras comer un poco y darnos cada uno un baño ya era momento de ir a dormir, no sin que antes ella me pidiera que le leyera un cuento. Hablando seriamente... ¿Que edad tiene? cuatro? Me negué en primera instancia pero tras lo molesta e insistente que fue no tuve mas remedio. También porque ya en si no tengo nada que hacer. Mi propósito siempre fue conseguir la perfección examinando mis dynamos y así poder volver a mi hogar, pero si de verdad logre llegar a la perfección, no solo lo hice con mis dynamos sino también con el espacio al cual fui horas atrás.

Al llegar a la mitad del cuento: La fabula de los Tres Hermanos, puedo ver que ya esta profundamente dormida. Pero seguí hasta terminar la corta historia ya que nunca había escuchado sobre la magia, y me resulto algo bastante interesante. En parte patético ya que mis ataques destruirían cualquier rastro del mago que se enfrentase conmigo, pero algo patético -como lo es un insecto- no deja de ser interesante.

Al terminar y volver a mi habitación, no se me es posible conciliar el sueño. Pase muchos días sin dormir para lograr acabar los ajustes que había calculado para mis dynamos, fue un arduo y agotador trabajo, ademas por el hecho de destruir completa y totalmente el espacio al cual viaje debería estar exhausto. Aun así, cierro mis ojos constantemente para caer por fin en el sueño siendo esto imposible para mi. Tras pensar un rato, recuerdo a mi madre y a mi padre. Ellos siempre quisieron que fuera una persona de logros ocupándome y preocupándome del poblado. ¿Como estarían ahora si se enteraran que el poblado que querían que protegiera fue destruido por mis propias manos? ¿Como estarían si se enteran que fui yo el que los asesino? ¿Como estarían si se enteran que me asesine a mi mismo en otro espacio tiempo? Bueno... Supongo que no todo en esta vida tiene una respuesta ya que ellos están muertos, tanto aquí como en otro espacio tiempo.

En un momento de debilidad me dirijo al tejado para pensar mejor las cosas. Utilizo la palabra debilidad porque siempre que me dirijo al tejado del lugar en el que me estoy quedando es porque las lagunas mentales superan mi propia curiosidad y limite tanto físico como psicológico. Se supone que con la investigación que he hecho en mis dynamos no debería tener un limite, ya los he superado todos, pero... Aquí estoy una vez mas en un tejado. Supongo que superar los limites en tus armas no significa superar tus propios limites.

"¿Estas bien, Add?" Una voz femenina se escucha cerca mio, y al voltear la mirada puedo ver a Ara a mi lado. ¿Como hizo para llegar hasta acá y como se acerco sin que la sintiera?

"¿Ara? Como es que-"

"No eres el único que oculta secretos." Interrumpe riendo. "Al ver que te acuerdas de mi nombre es obvio que pusiste atención a mi introducción, pero si mal no recuerdas pertenezco a la familia Haan. No se si la conoces, pero somos una familia de guerreros bastante conocida. Pasamos muchos años entrenando duro por lo que subir hasta un tejado sin hacer ruido no es nada para mi." Dice con un tono de orgullo... Siempre odie a la gente orgullosa.

"Tal parece que estas muy confiada en las habilidades que aprendiste con tu familia."

"Bueno... No del todo. De hecho..." Dice acercando sus rodillas a su rostro y apoyando su boca en ellos. "Hace un tiempo atrás tuve una pelea con el jefe del clan... Mi padre. Y desde ese entonces comencé a dudar de las cosas que había aprendido. Pero esas habilidades me han mantenido con vida desde que escape de casa." Conmovedora historia. Tal parece que ya tenemos algo en común y recordamos a nuestras familias sin una gota de felicidad. Es extraño encontrar a alguien parecido a ti. Pero... Me gusta.

"Si te contara mi historia entonces saldrías corriendo de este lugar."

"Si no lo hago entonces... ¿Me gano un lugar para ti?" ¿Un lugar? ¿Que querrá decir con eso?

"Si no lo haces te prometo que buscare algo para que te sorprendas aun mas hasta que salgas corriendo."

"Soy todo oídos." Dicho esto la historia comienza. No omití ningún tipo de detalle por desagradable o sangriento que fuese. Entre todo eso le dije cuando caí en esa biblioteca espacio tiempo, como hice mis dynamos, mis objetivos, enemigos, y las cosas que hice para llegar a la perfección en mi investigación, por muy horribles que fuesen algunas. Debo decir que en el instante no me parecieron malas, todo era por la perfección. Pero ahora, debo admitir que me arrepiento de haber hecho algunas cosas. Es raro que yo me comporte de esta manera, nunca fui blando para decir las cosas. Acaso... ¿Sera por ella?

"Y ahora estoy sentado en un tejado hablándole sobre mi pasado a una chica que acabo de conocer horas atrás. La cual por muy poco que le conozca ya ha conocido mas de mi y ha tenido mas contacto conmigo que cualquier otra persona viva en el mundo. Pongo énfasis en la palabra VIVA ya que las personas que mas sabían de mi están muertas... Gracias a mi." Y aquí es cuando Ara sale corriendo.

"Es... Una historia algo aterradora... Nunca antes había tenido contacto con alguien como tu."

"Te lo dije. Ahora desaparece de mi vista."

"¿Por que?"

"Porque esta es la parte de mi historia en la cual tu corres lejos de mi básicamente huyendo."

"No creo que tu historia sea igual a la mía. Es mas, la mía no es nada en comparación." Dice con una sonrisa confiada. "Pero creo que mejor te pones a pensar algo para sorprenderme aun mas de lo que ya estoy, porque no me iré lejos de ti." ¿Una orden? ¿Que se ha creído? "Es verdad que eres alguien de temer, Add. Y me da mucha pena que hayas hecho todo eso para encontrarte con ese resultado, pero... Si fueses una mala persona no me habrías dado ayuda el mismo día que la demás gente de este pueblo me dijo que desapareciera."

"¿Desaparecer? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Creo que es mi turno para ser curioso... Una vez mas.

"Antes de encontrarme contigo pregunte en muchas casas si podían darme asilo cosa de no pasar la noche en la calle. Pero todos me rechazaron, la mayoría incluso me dijo explicitamente que desapareciera de sus vistas, tal y como tu lo acabas de hacer." BAM... Justo en el pecho. Nunca antes había sentido culpa, pero creo que este es el día de muchas primeras veces en cuanto a sentimientos. "Después me encontré contigo, y ahora estoy sobre un tejado escuchando a un chico hablar sobre su pasado." Me acaba de copiar la linea. "En conclusión... Tu para mi, a pesar de ser alguien aterrador, eres una buena persona. Mucho mas que muchas personas las cuales no tienen un pasado ni la mitad de interesante que el tuyo." Me dice dedicándome una sonrisa. Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente. ¿Que sera esta sensación? El sol comienza a salir por detrás de las montañas, tal parece que las horas pasaron mas rápido de lo que pude calcular. Es como lo que me dijeron una vez... Cuando uno hace algo que le divierte entonces el tiempo pasa mas rapido que de costumbre. ¿Es divertido hablar con ella?

"Gracias..." Digo tratando de poner una sonrisa lejos del gozo de un psicópata.

"¿Acaso estas sonriendo, Add?" Dice con la intención de molestarme.

"No te hagas falsas expectativas, solo me pareces alguien interesante es todo."

"Hum... Malo." Su rostro ahora cambio, y debo decir que se ve muy tierna con ese rostro de frustración. "Creo que sera mejor ponerse de pie. Hoy es un día muy especial por lo que necesito que estés listo lo mas pronto posible."

"¿Por que? ¿Que tiene de especial este día?"

"Hoy es San Valentin."

¿San Valentin? ¿Que no es ese el día de los enamorados? Esta loca si cree que voy a salir en un tipo de circunstancia que no me interesa. El amor para mi es algo inalcanzable, estúpido, tonto... La gente que enloquece por amor enloquece por una total y completa IDIOTEZ. Pero bueno... Tal parece que mis esfuerzos por quitarle la idea de salir juntos de la cabeza es imposible. Resignado... Salgo con ella. Había cambiado su vestido anaranjado por otro de color blanco y una faja anaranjada sujetada en la espalda como una especie de listón, zapatos blancos y bueno... Para que hablar de su cabello si lo uso del mismo modo que cuando la vi por primera vez. No es de mi interés si quiere o no verse bonita, es mas, digo con total calma y desinterés que se ve preciosa, pero... ¿Por que lo hace? En mi caso un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca son mas que suficientes, en parte ya estaba cansado de usar esa armadura que fabrique antes de viajar al pasado. Y ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, si llegue a ese tipo de realidad es entonces posible llegar a otras realidades diversas, hasta por fin encontrar la mía... Pero bueno, supongo que un día de descanso no le hace mal a nadie.

Al salir, ella comenzó a recorrer los lugares por su propia cuenta mientras que yo la sigo de cerca. Los bostezos fueron algo que no pudo quedar fuera ya que no pude dormir un solo minuto debido a que apenas bajamos del tejado Ara me obligo a moverme y prepararme para salir. No puedo decir que tiene huevos para obligarme a hacer cosas ya que ella es una mujer, pero... Si que tiene PECHOS para obligarme a hacer cosas.

"Mira Add, mira." Dice cada vez que ve algo que le gusta, cada vez que ve algo delicioso, cada vez que ve un juego en el que quiere que participemos... Demonios, de verdad me esta atormentando, pero al mismo tiempo tengo un sentimiento que me hace querer sonreír. Es raro... Muy raro...

"¿Es realmente necesario que hagamos esto?" Pregunto mientras Ara me guía al interior de una cabina para tomar fotografías. Ella asiente mientras toma mi brazo forzándome a entrar. Puedo ver fotos de parejas que anteriormente estuvieron al interior de esta cosa, y demonios... Quiero vomitar...

"Sonríe." Dice Ara mientras introduce una moneda en la rendija. Ella pone su mejor cara mientras que yo sigo igual de serio que siempre. La seguidilla de flashes estremece mis ojos, tanto que puedo ver como la ultima de las fotos, una vez estuvieron en nuestro poder, aparezco con los ojos oscuros. "¿Que es esto?" Dice mientras se ala mis ojos. Por mi parte ya le había explicado aquella vez en la cual vi mis ojos de ese color, por lo que permanezco callado mientras ambos seguimos caminando. "¿Te estoy aburriendo?" Me pregunta.

"No es eso. Es solo que nunca antes había pasado por esto. Nunca me intereso salir con gente."

"Entonces... ¿No quieres que este contigo?" Tch... Entiende que no me estoy refiriendo a eso. Supongo que por primera vez en la vida tengo que ser directo y sincero.

"No es eso, Ara. Veras-" Mis palabras son interrumpidas por un disparo de arma láser el cual impacta en mi brazo izquierdo. Ara grita mientras la sangre comienza a salir y manchar mi vestimenta. Solo hay una persona que conozco que fabrica estas cosas, y es imposible que siga vivo.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Add." Esa voz. La reconocería donde sea que estuviese. La gente corre mientras su asquerosa figura se acerca a nosotros con dos guardaespaldas, dos robots para ser exactos. Uno con afiladas cuchillas en sus manos, y otro mas pequeño con una pistola láser la cual creo yo que fue la causante de mi herida.

"Wally. Pensé que había hecho un mal trabajo al llegar a un espacio tiempo en que la guerra no había llegado a mi hogar, pero el no lograr matarte debidamente es en definitiva el peor error que pude cometer."

"¿Y acaso crees que tus pobres dynamos me iban a hacer algo?" Dice soltando una carcajada. "En efecto, Add. Tu me mataste. Pero gracias a la maquinaria oculta en mi laboratorio logre volver a la vida. Y ahora, siendo inmortal, me ocupare de ti de una vez por todas." Dicho esto ultimo, da una orden con su mano para que el robot portador de las cuchillas se lance sobre nosotros para atacarnos. Con mi brazo derecho empujo a Ara para que no reciba el impacto, y con los pocos mili segundos que existieron de diferencia logre esquivar el ataque de ese Nasod. Invoco mis dynamos para iniciar el combate, nunca salgo sin ellos.

"No me importa si estamos en un lugar publico, asqueroso Wally. Hoy mismo te mandare al infierno junto con toda tu maquinaria inservible. MAXIMUN... STRIKE." Seis esferas, las cuales son versiones gigantes de átomos, aparecen y giran a mi alrededor. La adrenalina se apodera de mi y mis latidos aumentan una vez mas. Supongo que no era necesario explicarle de nuevo a Ara el por que mis ojos cambian de color, lo podrá ver ella misma. La primera de las esferas la lanzo hacia el Nasod con el arma de láser, el cual explota al menor contacto. La segunda y tercera esfera van hacia las piernas del viejo, las cuales son amputadas haciendo que la sangre salga salvajemente. No estoy orgulloso de lo que estoy haciendo, Ara me esta viendo, me imagino que ahora tiene que estar pensando que soy una especie de monstruo. Pero bueno... Eso es lo que soy.

"¡ADD!" La voz de Ara se escucha y al voltearme hacia ella puedo ver que el Nasod con las cuchillas la tiene atrapada. Con mas ira que la anterior volteo hacia Wally el cual hace una se al con su mano. Una nueva esfera es liberada y su mano es cortada al igual que sus piernas, pero apenas esta cae al suelo Ara y el Nasod ya habían desaparecido.

"Llegaras tarde... Si es que vas en su búsqueda." Dice soltando una débil carcajada. Yo por mi parte, libero una vez mas una de mis esferas y corto su otra mano, para emparejar digo yo, de todos modos seguirá luciendo desagradable. "En mi laboratorio... Hay una maquina que no te podrás imaginar la cantidad de años que llevo en su construcción... Y debido a eso es la maquina mas poderosa que cualquier hombre podría construir. Mas poderosa... Que tu incluso. Despídete de tu novia, Add. Ella ya pasara a mejor vida." Mi mano una vez mas apunta en su dirección.

"Ella no es mi novia." Dando la señal, la ultima esfera atraviesa su pecho. El cuerpo sin vida de este inmundo y asqueroso viejo yace en un charco de sangre, mientras que su pecho, lo único que tenia de maquinaria, esta totalmente destruido. ¿Como deje que pasara esto? Ara fue la única que realmente me acepto a pesar de ser un monstruo, y ahora por mi culpa y por enfocarme mas en destruir a Wally se la han llevado. Tengo que... ¿Salvarla? ¿Por que? Mi familia me abandono, mis vecinos, amigos, todos... ¿Por que tengo que hacer algo por ella?

Formulada esta pregunta una imagen de su permanente sonrisa llega a mi mente.

"Ya veo..." Pongo rumbo una vez mas a la casa de verano de Wally, y buscando entre sus documentos encuentro por fin la entrada a ese tan oculto laboratorio. Es necesario acceder por el castillo, una larga caminata por el desagüe, y BAM, la entrada. "No te preocupes, Ara. Voy por ti." Digo para mi mismo. Antes de salir, entro en su habitación y puedo ver que en ella hay una enrome lanza. ¿En que momento tenia esto en sus manos? Supongo que es su arma por lo que si vamos a pelear es mejor hacerlo con un... ¿Compañero? Esa chica... Definitivamente me ha hecho pensar distinto estas ultimas horas.

Emprendo camino al castillo y en un cuarto secreto que tenia Wally en su oficina, encuentro la puerta que me guiara hasta Ara. Desgraciadamente, el viejo es mas inteligente de lo que pensé. El camino esta muy bien vigilado por toda clase de maquinas, caballeros, incluso ratas gigantes. Que asco. Supongo que llego el momento de hacer las cosas intensas. Al igual que mis dynamos, siempre salgo con un gran par de audífonos, los cuales tras colocármelos y poner una canción de ambiente comienzo una nueva matanza. La sangre de rata, las mazas gigantes, el aceite y el metal se combinaban en el suelo y se van hacia lo mas profundo de las alcantarillas. Quien sabe donde terminaran, aunque tampoco es algo que me importe. Tengo un objetivo claro, y no dejare que sus ojos dorados me vean con alguna clase de herida.

Por fin llego a la entrada, y sin vacilación alguna tumbo la gigantesca puerta. Es un enorme cuarto, el cual se encuentra vació con la excepción de una presencia humana.

"¡ARA!" Impulsándome con mis dynamos llego a ella la cual se encuentra atada e inconsciente. O eso es lo que creo, tiene sus ojos cerrados.

"Add..." Dice débilmente. Me equivoque, no estaba inconsciente.

"No te preocupes, te sacare de aquí." Usando su propia lanza corto las cuerdas que la mantenían prisionera en esa válvula de gas. "¿Ves? Ya nos podemos-"

"Es una trampa..." Dándome vuelta veo como del techo cae un enorme pedazo de maquina. Su diseño es algo extravagante, no me esperaba menos de ese asqueroso de Wally, pero no deja de ser especial. Conozco todas las funciones del cañon que tiene en su espalda y del que tiene como mano izquierda. Si por casualidad recibimos un impacto de esas cosas... Somos costillas a las brazas. Demonios... Me dio hambre.

"¿Crees poder luchar con vestido?" Le pregunto a Ara.

"Mientras estés pendiente del enemigo y no de mirar mi ropa interior, supongo que si." Unos segundos de silencio son merecidos por la frase que acababa de decir.

"Es enserio. ¿Que clase de mujer eres?"

"¿Una muy especial?" Dice sonriendo.

"Debo decir que me gusta" Ambos reímos y nos formamos para atacar a esa COSA. Ara va a la cabeza, demonios, es rápida. Con su lanza da algunos golpes en ese Nasod, los cuales parecen no afectarle ya que con su cañon lanza un disparo hacia arriba, comenzando a caer esferas de luz las cuales no me gustan para nada. "¿Como se supone que pelearemos con esa cosa mirando el techo?" Pregunto.

"Yo se como." Dice Ara tranquilamente. Y posterior a eso apoya su espalda en la mía. Debo decir que es algo ingenioso, pero no deja de ser suicida debido a que no puedo moverme con total libertad. Mientras Ara me indica de donde caen las esferas, mi trabajo consiste en hacerle algo de daño a nuestro enemigo. Los minutos pasan, y nuestros ataques parecen no hacerle nada. El Nasod levanta su brazo y por el suelo comienza a propagarse una onda de energía. No creo que sea el momento de preguntarle a Ara si ha viajado por un circulo espacio temporal, así que no me deja alternativa.

"REVERSE CIRCLE." Tras este movimiento aparecemos por detrás del Nasod, y al parecer ese tipo de ataques si le hacen algo de daño. "¿Estas bien, Ara?" Ella no responde, solamente levanta su pulgar el cual junto con su mano están temblando. "Tranquila, ocurre las primeras veces. Por otra parte ya se como derrotar a esta cosa, pero necesito tiempo."

"Déjamelo a mi." Antes que Ara pueda lanzarse al ataque, quiero asegurarme de una cosa.

"REVERSE... Ahora puedes ir." Un pequeño resplandor se queda a mi lado mientras calculo la cantidad de energía exacta. Ara en tanto ataca y esquiva los ataques de la maquina, pero no puede esquivar por siempre, y es aquí donde entra el seguro de vida que use con ella. "STIGMA." Tras esta orden, Ara vuelve a aparecer a mi lado.

"No se si agradecerte por salvarme... O golpearte por meterme en esa cosa."

"Puedes hacer las dos cuando salgamos de aquí. Pero por el momento... REVERSE..." Y así, Ara va una vez mas al ataque. Debo decir que no me gusta mucho el hecho de usar esa técnica ya que necesito un poco mas de energía de la que debería, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ayudarla hasta que termine. "STIGMA." Una vez mas, Ara aparece a mi lado. Es momento de dar el golpe final a esta cosa. "Si yo fuera tu, cerraría mis ojos." Ara lo hace y antes de que le Nasod de su ataque, va el mio. "GRAVITY BUSTER." La enorme esfera impacta nuestro objetivo haciendo que se libere un enorme haz de luz. ¿Lo logramos? ¿Lo destruimos? Mis expectativas fueron mas allá de lo posible... Ya que al disiparse la luz un enorme brazo me golpea saliendo disparado varios metros a la lejanía.

"¡ADD!" Grita Ara y va en mi auxilio. Pero al mismo tiempo que llega a mi, esa asquerosa maquina ya estaba frente a nosotros amenazándonos con su enorme brazo. No tengo fuerzas para seguir peleando... Pase tanto tiempo en mis investigaciones que no puse atención a mi condición física. Supongo que tras cumplir mi objetivo de volver a mi antigua época ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo. "Ghhg..." ¿Una patada? ¿Por que me estoy alejando de Ara mientras ella me sonríe? Se suponía que este seria mi adiós... No el de ella... El suelo se estremece cuando el brazo de ese asqueroso Nasod impacta. Esto no es posible. Yo vendría a rescatarla para así poder irnos de aquí. ¿Por que siento tanto odio? ¿Tanta tristeza? Tanto... ¿Odio? Doy un enorme grito al aire y puedo sentir como mi poder va en aumento al mismo tiempo que siento como mi personalidad cambia por completo. Pequeños rayos salen de varias partes de mi cuerpo y en el suelo me rodea un enorme circulo también hecho de rayos eléctricos. Siento como mi limite físico es superado, y si mis cálculos son correctos... Por fin... POR FIN SOY LA MAQUINA DE GUERRA QUE SIEMPRE HE ANHELADO SER.

"STARDUS SHOWER." Un enorme circulo espacio temporal se abre a la altura y muchas esferas atomizadas comienzan a caer, haciendo un gran daño en esa maquina. Estas salen constantemente, mientras que yo estoy en la libertad de golpear con mis dynamos. No me interesa si las esferas destruyen completamente este lugar, quiero destruir por completo a esa cosa, quiero que se haga añicos, quiero... DESTRUIR AL ASESINO DE LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE DE VERDAD ME IMPORTO. Desgraciadamente, mi cuerpo no es capaz de aguantar esa salida de limite por mucho tiempo. Me vuelvo a sentir cansado, mis músculos me arden y mis ojos solo quieren cerrarse. Supongo que todo acabara con este ultimo ataque... Y me refiero a todo.

"PARTICLE ACCELARATOR." Una enorme descarga de energía sale de mis dynamos e impacta al Nasod, el cual no debería ser capaz de moverse, pero aun así lo hace y me golpea una vez mas. Ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarme. Solo... Quiero descansar. Ara... Lamento no poder vengar tu muerte... Pero me alegra saber que podre reunirme contigo.

"HEAVEN'S WRATH." Esa voz... Puedo ver como una enorme lanza hace impactos en esa maquina. Se mueve con gracia, elegancia, precisión y mucha... Mucha velocidad. Tras el ultimo golpe el Nasod no se levanta del suelo, y puedo ver que una figura se acerca a mi. Es acaso... ¿Una diosa? Su cabello es completamente blanco, sus ojos rojos, dos lineas en cada mejilla como si fueran... ¿Bigotes? Aun así, lo que llama mas mi atención son las nueve colas blancas que salen de su espalda. Se trata de Ara... "¡ADD!"

"¿A-Ara? Como es que-"

"El golpe de gracia siempre tiene que darse de manera imprevista." Dice dándome una vez mas su sonrisa. Tras calmarse un poco vuelve a la normalidad, su cabello, las colas, las mejillas, los ojos... Todo ahora es como yo solía conocerla.

"Tu solo sabes hacer las cosas mas interesantes." Digo sin darme cuenta que estoy sonriendo.

"Add... Tu sonrisa es muy hermosa."

"Y tu estas loca. La única hermosa de aquí eres tu." Digo acariciando su cabello.

"Es algo que tenemos en común." Dicho esto se acerca a mi y toca mis labios con los suyos. Son suaves, al igual que sus manos y toda ella. "¿Te parece si volvemos?" Dice al separarse de mi. Yo asiento, y tomando mi brazo para ponerlo en su hombro nos largamos del laboratorio el cual explota poco a poco.

"Ara..." Digo algo débil. "Solo por ayudarme, yo pago la próxima vez que salgamos a comer." Ella ríe ante mis palabras.

"No estaría nada mal..."

/

**Erwer: Fin de este One Shot AddxAra. Sinceramente no se lo que acabo de hacer al tomar la parte blanda de Add y ponerla aquí, así que dejare que ustedes mismos den las apreciaciones, para los que lo lean. **

**Ara: A mi me gusto. **

**Erwer: Muchas gracias, Ara. (sonríe)**

**Add: A mi juicio, me disculparan, pero tengo que asesinar a una persona... ¡GRAVITY...**

**Erwer: ... Demonios... **

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente One Shot.**


	6. Mi otra mitad

**Erwer: Bueno... Lamento en si la demora y ya se que no estamos a 14, pero por una situación X tuve que para unas horas. Aun así, como dije en los anteriores One Shots es el turno de los hace poco llegados a Elsword Lu y Ciel. Encuentro en si necesario que deba existir una historia para ellos porque desde que fueron lanzados en el servidos KR fueron tomados como una pareja, ya que ambos son la mitad del otro. Bueno... Sin hacer esperar mas, corre video...**

/

_Sinopsis:_

_"Lu es la típica niña hija de padres millonarios, los cuales no se preocupan de su hija y prefieren mas el trabajo que estar con ella. Ese tipo de vida siempre molesto a la pequeña, nunca le gusto recibir todo lo que quiso sin esfuerzo alguno y nunca le gusto vivir en una enorme casa la cual la aisló de todos los demás. Pero una de las cosas que siempre disfrutó, fue de la compañía de su fiel mayordomo y ex tutor: Ciel. Tras una noticia que cambiara el sentido de la vida del mayordomo, Lu deja de lado su orgullo para relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, los cuales no son de un cariño entre amigos."_

Lu: Noblesse

Ciel: Royal Guard

"Ciel... ¿Es realmente necesario que haga esto?" Pregunta una pequeña muchacha de largo cabello platinado sujetado en dos largas colas de caballo la cual se encuentra frente a un gran edificio de carácter educacional.

"No creo que preguntándome a mi logre sacar algo, señorita Luciela. Todo lo que yo recibo son ordenes de su padre." Responde un alto muchacho de cabello azul, vestido con ropa de mayordomo la cual resulta ser un tanto peculiar. Consta de un pantalón negro acompañado de una camisa blanca, chaleco de terno azul brillante y una larga chaqueta azul marino.

"Tantas veces trate de hablar con mi padre para que no me inscribiera aquí y todas esas veces en vano. Voy a extra ar nuestras sesiones de estudio, Ciel." Dice mirando al muchacho.

"No hay nada que se le pueda hacer, señorita Luciela." Dice el muchacho intentando sonreír.

"Te he dicho que me llames Lu cuando no estemos junto a mis padres. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?" Pregunta molesta.

"Supongo que si la tercera es la vencida tendrás que hacerlo una vez mas, Lu." El mayordomo le da una cálida sonrisa a la pequeña chica la cual esconde un sonrojo evitando el contacto visual directo. "Que tenga mucha suerte en su primer día de escuela."

Luciela R. Sourcream, o como sus cercanos la tratan: Lu, vive todos los días a todos lujo. Una enorme casa, un mayordomo, un enorme terreno que puede disfrutar ya sea montando a caballo, utilizando la piscina o simplemente tomando el te al aire libre. Entre otras cosas que son obvias de la gente que deja de lado todo para dedicarse al trabajo, cosa que también detestaba Lu. Paso toda su infancia sin pasar mas días con sus padres que solo Navidad y Año Nuevo. No tomaban ningún día de descanso, ni siquiera feriados, y las decisiones eran hechas sin pensar en lo que realmente quería su propia hija. Nunca tuvo un solo amigo, y tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de tener un tipo de enseñanza normal ya que su padre contrataba tutores los cuales eran desechados a los pocos días. Pero tras la llegada de Ciel a su vida, por fin tuvo la sensación de contar con un amigo y ademas de un tutor que no se dedicara a sacarle en cara todo lo que ella no sabia sino que verdaderamente le guiara y ayudara. Pero esto tampoco se mantuvo para siempre, ya que el padre de Lu, influenciado por su madre, la inscribió en una de las mejores y mas caras escuelas de todo el continente.

Frente al establecimiento educacional, la pequeña muchacha estaba muy emocionada ya que por fin tendría la oportunidad de tener amigos como ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía muchos nervios y un poco de tristeza mientras veía que se alejaba de su fiel mayordomo. Su mano agitándose y su sonrisa solo hacían que pequeños lagos se formaran en sus ojos celestes, ya que siempre contó con la ayuda de Ciel y es muy difícil para ella dejar de ver a alguien realmente importante en su vida, ya sea o no esto por unas cuantas horas.

Cuando la hora de volver a casa llegó, todos se sorprendieron al ver que había comenzado a llover, pero aun así Ciel estaba afuera del establecimiento esperando a Lu con un paraguas en la mano. La chica se junta con su mayordomo y tomando su brazo para no mojarse emprenden camino de vuelta al hogar.

"¿Y como estuvo su día, señorita Lu?" Pregunta el muchacho.

"Estuvo bien. Muchos chicos se acercaron a hablarme, pero..." Ciel detuvo su marcha junto con la de Lu mientras esperaba la reacción de la chica. "Casi todos los chicos fueron unos completos CERDOS. Solo uno de los chicos que conocí no lo fue, su nombre era Elsword, y también me hice amiga de su novia, una linda muchacha llamaba Aisha."

"¿Acaso vi una mueca de tristeza cuando dijiste que el chico ya tenia novia?" Dice el mayordomo para molestar a Lu. La chica se molesta un poco, pero tras ver la sonrisa de su compañero ella también sonríe. "Aun hay un largo camino hasta su casa, Lu. ¿Te parece si mientras caminamos me sigues contando tu estupendo día?" La chica asiente y comienzan a caminar una vez mas. Para ella misma, la chica se sintió bastante feliz después que Ciel la haya llamado por su nombre sin tener que darle la orden de hacerlo.

Unas cuantas semanas pasaron desde que Lu entro a la escuela. Ya tenia un pequeño grupo de amigos que incluso la han visitado unas cuantas ocasiones y han salido de paseo a otros lugares. En ciertos momentos, Ciel se sentía un tanto abandonado ya que el solía ser todo para la pequeña chica. Pero Lu era de la idea de que las personas no son algo desechable, por lo que siempre que tenia la oportunidad de pasar un rato con Ciel lo aprovechaba al máximo. Una noche en la que Lu no podía recobrar el sueño debido a una enorme helada que dejaron las intensas lluvias de la misma semana, y siendo altas horas de la madrugada, la muchacha salen en busca de mas abrigos. Ciel había dejado unas cuantas mantas de mas, pero al parecer no fueron suficientes. En el camino, Lu se percata de una puerta que no esta completamente cerrada y que deja escapar un leve haz de luz.

_'¿Quien podrá estar despierto a estas horas?'_ Se pregunta, y acercándose lentamente para dar una curiosa mirada puede ver la figura de su padre sentada en un sillón con la típica copa de vino, y a Ciel frente suyo._ '¿Padre? ¿Ciel?'_

"Ciel." Comienza a hablar el padre de Lu. "Hace muchos años que llegaste a esta casa como nuestro mayordomo el cual se había ofrecido voluntariamente debido a un aviso de falta de servidumbre. Has ayudado a Lu a cuesta de tus propios limites, has sido de ayuda en nuestro hogar y fuiste un excelente tutor. Pero temo decir que tus servicios ya no son necesarios aquí, no mas." Lo que escuchaba la pequeña muchacha no era para nada de su agrado. "Lu ahora ya no necesita tu ayuda como tutor debido a que entro en esa escuela que propuso mi esposa, y ahora tiene nuevos amigos los cuales vienen aquí de ves en cuando para pasar un buen rato con ella. Por lo que lamento decirte que... Estas despedido." El pecho de Lu comenzó a arder, tenia una mezcla de ira y tristeza que no podía esconder. Salvajes lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo poco a poco cayo al suelo de rodillas.

"Comprendo lo que usted me quiere decir, señor Sourcream." Dijo Ciel. "¿Pero puedo saber la razón de que usted me este dando esta noticia a altas horas de la noche?"

"Lo hago porque no quiero ningún tipo de despedida emotiva. Se lo especial que eres para Lu, pero también se que todo ser especial puede olvidarse con el paso del tiempo. Y si Lu se despierta y se da cuenta que ya no estas, es obvio que sufrirá. Pero no lo hará para siempre."

_'¿Que clase de persona sin corazón tiene ese tipo de pensamiento?'_ Piensan tanto Lu como Ciel.

"Entiendo muy bien sus intensiones, señor Sourcream." Dice Ciel dando una reverencia. "Como usted lo dice, empacare mis cosas y me iré de-"

"¡NO!" Ambos hombres posicionan sus miradas en la puerta para ver la temblorosa figura de Lu soltando lagrimas de sus ojos. "No puedes despedir a Ciel, padre. Si tu te atreves a hacerlo entonces no quiero ser considerada mas tu hija."

"Lamento decir que la decisión ya esta tomada, Lu." Dice el padre acercándose a su hija. "Pero tienes que estar tranquila. Tus nuevos amigos te ayudaran en esa perdida y así-"

"¡NO!" Grita una vez mas la muchacha esta vez corriendo lejos de su padre. Ambos hombres quedan paralizados ante la acción y sin saber que hacer se miran sorprendidos. Ciel es el primero en moverse, pero cuando llega a la entrada esta esta totalmente abierta haciendo que entre un helado y huracanado viento.

"Lu..." Susurra el muchacho antes de emprender la búsqueda. En cuanto a Lu, ya había corrido muchos metros lejos del terreno de su familia, todo con su pijama y unos llorosos ojos que dificultaban su visión. Cuando ya no pudo mas, se detuvo en una oscura esquina para descansar, y tras por fin recobrar un poco el sentido de sus acciones comenzó a sentir el helado ambiente al cual había salido. No estaba vestida especialmente para soportar el frió, ni mucho menos sobrevivir sin algún tipo de compañía. Aun era una niña si se trataba de eso, siempre dependió de Ciel para ayudarla, y por muy caprichoso que sea el pensamiento... Quiere seguir dependiendo de Ciel toda la vida.

"Ciel..." Susurra la muchacha antes de volver a soltar lagrimas de sus ojos. El silencio es incomodo, el viento helado, y su pecho es lo único que siente caliente debido al grave dolor que habían dejado las palabras de su padre en ella. Al mismo tiempo siente una enorme furia contra él por querer despedir a Ciel de forma tan poco humana, pensando en su propia visión en vez de la de su hija. Se supone que un padre debe velar por la protección de sus hijos, debe preocuparse por ellos, debe estar con ellos... Pero Lu tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en una familia en la que puede tener todo lo que quiere con solo pedirlo una vez.

"¿Que hace una chica tan linda en este lugar tan helado?" Una tosca voz se escucha y al levantar Lu la vista puede ver a pocos pasos de ella a un asqueroso hombre con una botella en la mano. "¿No quieres venir conmigo?" Pregunta a Lu mientras ella se pone de pie.

"N-No. Tengo que volver a casa." Responde asustada. _'¿En que me he metido? No debi haber escapado de esa forma... Ciel...'_ Piensa en medio de la situación.

"Pero mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí y hace mucho menos frió que si te queras afuera. Ven, acompáñame." Lu da la espalda pero el hombre toma su mano y la empuja hacia su cuerpo. Soltando la botella el hombre tapa la boca de Lu para que no pueda pedir ayuda. Lu sin poder decir palabra alguna es obligada a sentir el hedor de la vestimenta del hombre, haciendo que mentalmente llame una y otra vez mas la ayuda de Ciel. "Es de muy mala educación dejar a una persona hablando sola. Créeme, lo pasaremos muy bien juntos." Dice con una risa malvada. La chica suelta una vez más un par de lagrimas, y dejando botado todo rastro de esperanza se entrega a su cruel destino.

"MARBAS." Una nueva voz se escucha en el callejón seguido de una serie de disparos. Lu puede ver como la mano del hombre suelta su boca pudiendo respirar normalmente una vez mas, seguido de su cuerpo sin vida que cae al suelo mientras que lo observa con rostro demacrado. Se pregunta: ¿Quien seria capaz de hacer esto? Levantando una vez mas la vista puede ver una figura masculina bastante familiar sosteniendo una enorme y extraña arma con una cadena amarrada a su alrededor. "¿Estas bien, Lu?"

"Ciel... ¿Como es que-?"

"No fue fácil encontrarte, y lamento haber llegado tarde. No quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si mi retraso hubiera sido de unos cuantos minutos mas." Interrumpe el muchacho muy avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

"Tu... Mataste a ese hombre..." Dice la chica aun mas asustada de lo que ya estaba. Ciel asiente sin mirar a Lu, pero para su sorpresa no recibió ninguna respuesta negativa de ella, sino que un fuerte abrazo mientras sentía como las lagrimas de la chica mojaban su atuendo. "No vuelvas a dejarme sola, tonto. No me importa si lo mataste, solo quiero escuchar que todo ya paso y que te quedaras conmigo." El muchacho ríe levemente y Lu levanta la mirada. Ciel se separa unos pasos de Lu y frente a ella se arrodilla.

"Prometo que jamas me separare de tu lado y que siempre podrás contar con mi ayuda. Seré tu fiel guardián, tu protector... Tu otra mitad. Toda la vida... Lu." Una vez mas esa sensación de felicidad al ser llamada por su nombre de la persona mas especial de su vida es sentida en su interior. Una suave e infantil sonrisa se hace presente en su rostro al mismo tiempo que da la orden de levantarse. "Lu... Pasando a otro tema... ¿No crees que seria mejor volver a casa? Hace un poco de frió y te puedes resfriar."

"Soy casi una adulta, tengo que aprender a soportar estas-" Un tierno estornudo interrumpe el discurso de la pequeña muchacha. Ciel ríe debido a la ternura y le coloca su larga chaqueta alrededor para abrigarla, la cual debido al tamao de la menor esta se arrastra por el suelo. "Supongo que no queda de otra..." Dice el muchacho antes de tomar en sus brazos a Lu con el fin de envolverla bien en su abrigo, no le gusta ensuciar su chaqueta la cual fue un regalo de navidad hecho por la misma Lu. La pequeña muchacha se sonroja mientras no puede evitar ver el rostro de su mayordomo mientras el camina con ella en brazos. Lo curioso es que no es nada que no le moleste, le gusta ser cargada de esa manera, por lo que después de tener un pensamiento se queda profundamente dormida.

_'Supongo que podre acostumbrarme a esto...'_ Es lo que piensa Lu.

Después de unos cuantos días, Lu ya había perdido el interés en hablar con su padre justo cuando este comenzó a empeñarse en buscarla para tener alguna charla. El viejo estaba muy agradecido de Ciel, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había atentado con la persona mas especial para ella, y no era algo que iba a dejar pasar así como así. El respeto hacia su padre disminuyó de tal manera que Lu impuso unas cuantas reglas entre ella y Ciel: En primera instancia, el chico debía llamar a Lu por su nombre aun estando dentro de la casa. Como segundo punto, la unica persona capaz de darle permiso a Lu es ella misma, y si hay algún momento que tenga que ver con diversión, el muchacho debe estar presente para divertirse junto a ella. Y como ultimo punto, Ciel siempre tenia que estar a su lado, incluso su cuarto debía estar junto al de ella. Todo esto era ley, y si alguien estaba en contra de ellos una sola orden de la pequeña bastaba para que Ciel _'convenciera pacíficamente' _a la persona.

Lu a su vez se entero de todo el pasado de Ciel, el cual era necesario ser explicado tras la escena del vagabundo en el callejón. Ciel anteriormente era un asesino que prestaba servicios en la parte baja de la ciudad de Velder y había sido contratado para asesinar al señor Sourcream por asuntos de dinero. Cuando estaba ya en el interior del domicilio, pudo escuchar una conversación de los padres de Lu.

_'Querido. No es posible que pases mas tiempo con tu hija? Esta aun en su fase de crecimiento y tiene que tener atencion de su padre.'_ Dice la madre.

_'Lo tengo claro, pero estos trabajos deben ser realizados por alguien. O no?'_ Responde tosco el padre. En esos momentos pasa por la mente del muchacho el hecho de que va a quitarle la vida a alguien que como persona no vale nada, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea padre de familia. Escabulléndose por las murallas encuentra el cuarto de la menor, la cual esta durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. El inocente rostro de Lu provocaron una fuerte presión en el pecho de Ciel. No quería quitarle algo preciado a una niña pequeña, no tenia el derecho a que pasara por lo mismo que tuvo que pasar el cuando aun era un menor de edad.

Tras deshacerse de la orden que se le encomendó, y eliminar a los respectivos para no tener mas problemas, se ofreció voluntariamente como mayordomo en la casa de Lu y con una nueva actitud. La pequeña en el poco tiempo comenzó a sentir afecto hacia la nueva figura que llegaba a su hogar, y sin que ambos lo supieran: Comenzaron a enamorarse del otro.

Un día que Ciel fue a buscar a Lu de la escuela, la vio salir muy feliz y con un extraño paquete en su mano.

"¿Que es eso, Lu?" Pregunta el curioso chico.

"Hicimos estas galletas en la clase de cocina de hoy. ¿Quieres probarlas?" Dice la muchacha ofreciendo las galletas a su mayordomo.

"No me las perdería por nada." Dice sacando una de las galletas. Supuestamente tenían forma de animales pero Ciel solo podía ver masas extrañas, aun asi, sin decir nada sobre Lu acerca de la forma puso la galleta dentro de su boca... Y para su mala suerte, Lu no había nacido con facultades para la cocina. La chica sonreía esperando escuchar una respuesta positiva de su mayordomo, y Ciel lo sabia por lo que no podía defraudarla. "Están muy buenas, Lu. De verdad eres buena en esto." Lu dio una sonrisa aun mas amplia mientras se auto felicitaba por su labor. "Las guardare para comerlas mas adelante. Ahora es momento de irnos a casa." Dicho esto, ambos emprenden rumbo al hogar.

"Ciel..." Comienza a hablar Lu. "Tengo algo importante que decirte, pero es una idea algo loca..."

"¿Idea loca? Lamento decirte que si se trata de una locura no te voy a dejar hacerlo." Responde Ciel un poco enojado, pero tras la expresión de decepción de Lu el muchacho agrega: "No sin mi obviamente." Lu vuelve a sonreír, y aprovecha el camino para explicarle lo que quiere hacer.

De vuelta en su hogar, Lu aprovechó la ocasión en la que su padre pidió hablar con ella para poner en marcha su plan. En medio de la charla, Lu se comportó bastante inusual a como lo solía hacer cada vez que su padre quería hablarle. El viejo por fin pensó que tras insistir una gran cantidad de veces su hija volvería a ser como él quiere, pero sus deseos están mucho mas lejos de lo que puede imaginar. Minutos después, Ciel aparece para avisar que un criado esta teniendo comportamientos indebidos en el salón, lo que obligo al padre de Lu a abandonar la habitación.

"Ciel... ¿Te he dicho que te adoro?" Dice la muchacha. Obviamente, ella sabia que todo era una mentira para robar algo de dinero del padre de Lu y así... Escapar juntos del lugar.

"No directamente para ser sinceros." Ciel aprovecha para ultrajar el escritorio del viejo encontrando en el una cantidad muy razonable de ED, y tras tomarla ambos deciden salir de ahí. Efectivamente se trataba de una locura, y las locuras no pueden realizarse sin un poco de dinero. Ambos estaban felices, ya que podrían iniciar una nueva vida lejos de ese asqueroso lugar que Lu conocía como _'hogar'_. Solo los dos, sin la intromisiones.

"¡CIEEEEEEEEL!" El padre de Lu había aparecido en la habitación una vez mas para encontrarlos a ambos con las manos en el cuerpo del delito. Lu aprovecha la confusión para darle un regalo a su padre que sabia que no le gustaría. Se trataba de una imagen de ambos ladrones besándose antes de escapar con el dinero. El padre de Lu saca un arma de su bolsillo y procede a disparar en contra de ambos, pero no contaba que las facultades de asesino de Ciel no estuvieran oxidadas, y lo único que hizo fue atinar sus disparos en una ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos y asi facilitar el escape de ambos amantes.

Muchos kilómetros ya los separaban de la vivienda, y tras asegurarse de que nadie los estaba siguiendo decidieron descansar en el parque de la ciudad. Aprovecharon el lugar para pasar un tiempo a solas y aprovechar el tiempo perdido como pareja, cosa que hace mucho tiempo estaban esperando. Pasando unas cuantas horas, decidieron utilizar el dinero para conseguir algunos bienes y ambos se instalaron en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

"Nunca pensé que se te ocurrirían ese tipo de cosas, Lu." Dice Ciel.

"Hay muchas cosas aun que no sabes sobre mi. Pero eso no importa ya." Dice Lu empujando a Ciel a la cama y posteriormente abrazarlo encima de ella. "El punto es que podremos iniciar una nueva vida, juntos, sin preocuparnos por mas limitaciones ni despidos. Tu seras siempre mi fiel guardián, y yo seré tu eterna princesa." Dice la muchacha soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría.

"Debo decir... Que me gusta la idea." Ambos se besan una vez mas por un largo tiempo, aprovechando que están completamente a solas en un hogar que ambos formaran con su propio esfuerzo. Las miradas de ambos se cruzan, pero de pronto Ciel cambia su feliz expresión por otra con una especie de miedo, lo cual asusta un poco a Lu.

"¿Ocurrió algo Ciel?" Pregunta la muchacha preocupada. El chico mira fijamente a los ojos de su amada, para decir finalmente:

"Olvide las galletas en mi escritorio..."

/

**Erwer: Fin de este One Shot LuCiel. Espero les haya gustado a quienes lo hayan leído. Lamento si me atrase con las historias, de hecho aun quedan algunas por publicar, pero para ser sinceros el tema era por el día por lo que lo haré pero estaré algo desactualizado :/ Quedan aun 4 historias las cuales daré las parejas en su momento, espero no sea una molestia y que independiente sea o no por celebrar el dia de los enamorados les guste lo que escribo :) También me pondré al día con El Orfanato del Zorro Blanco, así que si están esperándolo, no tendrán que hacerlo mas.**

**Elsword: El romance esta en el aire, amor hay en todo momento, es estúpido poner temas románticos solo por celebrar un día que poco a poco se hace mas comercial de lo que ya es. Por lo que no te hagas mayores problemas, Erwer. **

**Erwer: Es primera vez que dices algo con sentido y que verdaderamente tienes razón... **

**Elsword: ¡Hey! Que mi papel principal en la mayoría de las historias de la gente sea el imbécil que solo sabe usar su espada y pelear verbalmente con Aisha no significa que sea alguien sin corazón. **

**Todos excepto Add: Awwwwwww...**

**Add: ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! **

**Erwer: ¡BUENO...!**

**R&amp;R si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente One Shot.**


End file.
